


31 Days of January Word Challenge

by adenei



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 29,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28782120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adenei/pseuds/adenei
Summary: A collection of one shots written from a list of word prompts associated with the word January. One shots include various relationships, including romione, hinny, jily, and platonic Weasley sibling stories.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Comments: 10
Kudos: 59





	1. Goal

**Author's Note:**

> Romione: Set during HBP

Hermione was sitting in the quidditch stands, watching the chaos of tryouts unfold below on the pitch. She knew Ron wouldn’t have an issue securing his spot as keeper as long as he kept the confidence in himself. But to her dismay, she watched his confidence crumble when Cormac McLaggen took his position while Ginny, Demelza, and Katie did their best to score goals against him.

Again and again each attempt was blocked and Hermione was panicking. It wasn’t just the keeper position on the line for Ron, but everything she’d been working up to with him as well. Not even the kiss she’d planted on his cheek before tryouts could distract him now. 

The final quaffle was about to be thrown and Hermione made the split decision to take both hers and Ron’s fate in her own hands. The confundus charm slipped silently from her lips towards Cormac from the end of her wand, and his stature fumbled as Ginny’s quaffle sailed past him and into the goal.

She felt slightly guilty as Cormac flew back down to the ground in a slight daze. Ron was too busy mounting his own broom and flying up to take his spot that he luckily didn’t notice. He looked to where Hermione was sitting in the stands, and she gave him a wide smile, mouthing the words ‘good luck’. She watched as his body relaxed and he smiled back at her.

He turned his focus to protecting the goals as the three chasers began to scramble and attempt to best him. It was to no avail, as Ron blocked goal after goal. She noticed he’d look her way each time he’d make a save, and Hermione made sure she didn’t even blink, afraid she might miss something.

A loud exhale escaped her lips when Ron saved the fifth and final goal, and his spot on the team was officially secured. She met his wide smile with one of her own as she jumped up off the bleacher and made her way down to meet him on the field. While changing her location, she missed witnessing Cormac’s temper tantrum, but heard most of it. 

By the time she was entering the field, most of the spectators and other applicants had begun making their way up to the castle. A slight pang of jealousy rippled through her as she noticed Lavender lingering nearby. Hermione followed Lavender’s gaze to Ron while she was talking to Parvati.

No. There was absolutely no way she was going to let Lavender interfere with her goal. She heard the way Lavender talked about him in the dormitory. Hermione noticed the newly formed team disbanding and heading their way. She took that moment to head towards Ron, who had spotted her and smiled.

“Hey! Hermione! I did it!” he called over to her excitedly.

“I knew you would! Brilliant job, Ron,” she complimented. The words felt odd against her lips because it wasn’t something they normally did, but she needed to be more forward than normal. She hugged him when she finally reached him. 

“T-thanks,” he said as his ears turned red. 

“Do you want to go out by the lake after lunch while the weather’s still nice?” Hermione asked innocently.

“Huh? Er, sure! I figured you’d want to go to the library.” Ron chuckled at his own assumption.

“Well, I figured we could enjoy some fresh air, unless you’d rather do that?” She knew which he’d choose.

“Lake it is, then.” Ron said happily, but then quickly changed the conversation. “Did you see that third save?” he asked her eagerly.

Hermione nodded as he began to go into detail about his entire trial experience. She caught Lavender’s look of disgust as they walked by. Not on my watch, Brown, he’s mine.


	2. Chilly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Romione; Set during DH - Post Ron return

“Wait here,” Hermione said. The tone of her voice was as cold as the mid-January wind that seemed to blow right through them. 

They’d left Harry at the campsite, keeping watch, while they walked to the edge of the forest. There was a muggle town just beyond that Hermione was familiar with. Bill and Fleur had given Ron an assortment of muggle money in the hopes that the next time they saw him, he wouldn’t look as emaciated. He’d never said as much, but it was clear to them that wherever they were, food had been hard to come by.

“Are you sure I can’t go with you?” Ron asked.

“Yes, I’m sure. It’s not like I asked you to come with me anyways,” she shot a glare at him, reminding him that she wanted to do this alone. “Besides, Harry’s going to open the wards back up in less than an hour to let us in, so we shouldn’t be wasting time. Make sure you’re not seen.”

“Where exactly are you headed?” Ron wanted to be sure he knew where to look for her.

Hermione huffed, no doubt annoyed that he was still wasting time. “Do you see that large gray building down the main street there?” Ron nodded. “There’s a small grocer just beyond that. At least there was. I need to go. I’ll be back soon.”

Ron watched her walk away. He knew better than to try and delay her more. Despite her chilly demeanor, he knew he’d made progress. She was talking to him again, even if he could still hear the anger in her voice. He disappeared further into the forest, but never took his eyes off her. It was still dangerous, even if it was a muggle town. They never knew who might be watching, but they desperately needed food in order to survive.

His thoughts wandered for a while as he kept watch for any sign of distress. Harry’s words continued to echo in his mind. ‘She’ll come around. She just wants you to suffer as much as she did when you were gone. Keep mentioning that ball of light, and she’ll cave eventually.’

Red sparks. How stupid he was to suggest that! He had the deluminator on him. All she had to do was say his name and the deluminator would take her to him if he was needed. He’d never forgive himself if something happened to her. He checked his watch. Somehow a half hour had passed. He hadn’t noticed he was pacing to help keep himself warm. 

As Ron was trying to come up with ways to rebuild his relationship with Hermione, he heard a pop. Instinctively, he raised his wand in the direction and saw Hermione had appeared. Her wand was also raised. 

“Who did I turn into when we used polyjuice potion second year?” she asked him.

He couldn’t help the snort that escaped him as he recalled that debacle. “Who? You mean what, and it was Milicent Bulstrode’s cat. Where did I take you the night you showed up at the Burrow this summer?” He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t trying to help her remember the times that meant something special to him.

“The treehouse,” she said. He noticed her face soften and he wondered if he was finally getting her to thaw a bit.

Both lowered their wands, and began walking back to camp. They were quiet for a while until, to Ron’s surprise, Hermione spoke softly. “Some days I wish we could go back to those days.” 

He knew she was talking about the summer, before everything had happened. “Me too,” he agreed. “There are some things I wish I could do differently. And maybe that would have changed other things that happened since then.” Like me leaving.

Hermione nodded at his words. “I’m not sure even a time turner could have fixed everything, no matter how desperately we wanted it to.”

“Hermione-” he said.

“I still need time, Ron. It’s not that easy. When you left, you- you broke me. Broke my trust. I can’t just let you back in like nothing happened.”

Ron sighed. “I know, I know. But I’m not giving up. I won’t stop trying, not even after you tell me you’ve forgiven me, if that day ever comes. Just thought you should know.” He held his breath, waiting for a response.

She didn’t say anything, but she did look up at him for the first time since he could remember, and gave him a small smile. It wasn’t much, but it was a start.


	3. Quiet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Romione; Post War

The Burrow wasn’t what Hermione remembered. Not in the least. Everyone had returned after the battle, but it wasn’t bustling with the energy of ten people staying under one roof. The mood was somber, and the Weasleys were moving lifelessly around the house. The laughter was absent, leaving an eerie stillness to settle in its place.

Everyone was attempting to adjust to this new normal. Fred’s absence had jarred the dynamic of the family. Each Weasley was handling his loss differently, and while Hermione worried about everyone, she was most worried about one Weasley in particular. Ron had seemingly folded in upon himself. His once easy going, laid back demeanor was gone, and had been replaced with a closed-off shell of who he’d once been. He’d barely spoken to her, or to anyone really. Except for George. He seemed to be the only one who was able to reach George. So, Hermione let the question of their relationship remain dangling by a thread until he was ready to focus on her, and found other ways to pass her time.

For Hermione, comfort was taken in completing household chores. Hermione would help out where she could with the laundry and vanishing the dust that had settled in the rooms from a month of disuse. When she wasn’t helping around the house, she was slowly working her way through the contents of the beaded bag. It had become a never ending chore to return what was Ron’s to him, and Harry’s belongings were placed back in his trunk that was brought down from the attic.

It was a few days after the funeral when Hermione was finally reaching the bottom of the beaded bag. She’d made a deal with herself that once she’d finished cleaning out the bag, she’d begin planning the trip to retrieve her parents. She gathered the remainder of Ron’s things and made her way up to his room to drop them off. 

Hermione didn’t expect him to be there, and was startled to see him lying on his bed, a book open in front of him. For the first time since they’d returned, he didn’t look completely overcome with grief.

“I’m sorry!” she said, breaking the quiet calmness in the room as she froze in the doorway.

Ron looked up at her. “Why would you be sorry?”

“I- I don’t know. I just wasn’t expecting you to be in here, and I didn’t know if you’d want me around.”

He searched her face, and Hermione thought she saw a flash of guilt settle over him. “Why wouldn’t I want you around?” He frowned.

Hermione shrugged and shook her head as she set his things down on his desk to her right. “I’m not sure. I haven’t seen you much since we’ve been back.”

“I know. Sorry about that. Seems like I’m the only one George will tolerate, but he’s getting better, and now Ginny and Percy are taking turns. He even agreed to meet Lee and Angelina tomorrow.”

“That’s good,” Hermione said. An awkward silence fell over them when she wasn’t sure what to say next. She noticed the book was still lying open in front of him. She latched onto that to keep the conversation going. “What are you reading?”

“What?” Ron looked down and remembered the book was there. “It’s- It’s nothing.” He shut it quickly and turned to shove it under his pillow. “Was just a gift the twins got me for my seventeenth..”

“The twins got you a book?” Hermione was surprised by that.

“Er, yeah. I think it was meant to be a joke, but it’s helped a lot.”

“What’s it about?” Hermione tried asking again.

“Nothing,” Ron said quickly.

She raised an eyebrow at him. I wonder…. They were only just barely talking again. She probably shouldn’t do it, yet her hand was moving of her own accord as she felt it grasp around her wand, and a silent accio charm allowed the book to fly into her arms. 

“Twelve Fail-Safe Ways to Charm Witches?” she looked at him quizzically.

“Hermione!” He stood quickly in what appeared to be an attempt to swipe the book from her, but didn’t actually follow through. The air was tense with a heavy silence between then and Hermione was waiting for the row to ensue. “You were never supposed to see that.”

Oddly enough, his voice sounded more disappointed than angry. “I’m sorry, I was curious.” She set the book down behind her. “C-can I ask why you were reading it just now?”

“Just needed a refresher,” Ron said as he stared at his feet.

“A refresher? For what?” Hermione asked.

“Isn’t it obvious?” Ron looked at her.

“Is there a girl I don’t know about?” Hermione attempted a joke.

“Very funny, Hermione.” He almost chuckled in slight disbelief at their current situation. “I thought you’d be more upset that I was using a book to help me with us.”

The smile that Hermione had just displayed transformed into a shocked expression as she looked at Ron. “Is there an us?”

His ears reddened at her question. “I know we haven’t talked, but- I’d like there to be.”

Hermione had to remind herself to keep breathing. “I would, too,” she whispered. “I’ve been waiting. I didn’t want to bring it up too soon.”

“It’s not.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, George told me to stop beating around the bush and ‘seal the deal already.’ His words, not mine. Told me I’d be doing Fred’s memory a disservice if I didn’t get my shit together.” Ron let out a strained laugh.

“So, you want to…” Hermione wanted to be certain.

“Yeah,” Ron reassured her again. They both stood there for a moment, neither moving until understanding hit them. Neither was sure who made the next move as they both stepped towards each other at the same time, like magnets attracting. Their lips met and their arms wrapped around each other, finally continuing what had been started in the Room of Requirement a fortnight ago.


	4. Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Romione: Summer before HBP (AU)

It was later in the evening when Hermione found herself with Ron outside once more, watching the sun set over the pond. She put the day’s earlier conversation behind her, and was trying to enjoy the time with her best friend. It was hard to concentrate in his proximity. 

She’d sneak sideways glances at his features when he wasn’t looking. The way his blue eyes sparkled in the setting sunlight, and the contrast of his red hair against his pale, freckly skin. It was cruel how attractive he was. Hermione found herself thinking often about what it might feel like to feel the hard muscles of his body against hers, with his arms wrapped around her. She never thought she’d appreciate quidditch quite this way, but thank Godric for what it had added to his physique.

Hermione tried to shake herself out of those thoughts. You’re only making it worse. There’s no way someone like him could ever fall for someone like you. And yet, here they were, watching the night sky appear before them, ready to gaze at the stars that would soon shine down over the Burrow. Wasn’t that something that couples did?

“It’s nice out tonight, isn’t it? Not too hot, for once,” he said, breaking the silence around them.

“Yes, it is quite comfortable. Though, I’m worried that when night sets in I’ll be a bit chilled.” English weather had a knack for that.

Ron couldn’t help but laugh. “I’ll never understand how you can always be cold.” 

Hermione smiled as the last curve of sunlight slipped away, covering the Burrow in twilight. “It’s just how I’ve always been.”

“Well, it’s a good thing our school uniform makes us wear those robes everywhere. I’ve noticed the castle gets really drafty at night when we’re on rounds.”

“Yes, it does. I actually joked with Mum one summer about adding a fleece liner in one set to keep me warmer.”

“You and your muggle ways. Just use a warming charm,” Ron suggested.

“But then everyone would know I’m constantly cold if they walked by,” Hermione said. 

She wasn’t really sure why, but she felt like arguing with him. Not real arguing, of course, but in that playful banter that she’d come to crave from their friendship. 

“Why would that matter?” Ron asked inquisitively.

“It wouldn’t, but it’d be another reminder that I’ll no doubt be alone as everyone else in our year pairs off.”

Ron looked at her. “What makes you say that?”

Hermione gave him a slight shrug of her shoulders. In all honesty, she wasn’t sure what she meant. She was thinking about her dorm mates and the other students in their year starting relationships the previous year. She knew it wasn’t true, but some days she felt like she was the only one on her own, and was none the wiser on how to alleviate that particular issue.

“Just because Harry had a go with Cho for a bit, and Ginny seems to have blokes lined up to take her out doesn’t mean everyone’s getting together,” Ron said, pulling her out of her thoughts.

Hermione scrunched her eyebrows in question at him. “Since when are you suddenly okay with Ginny’s dating life?”

“ ‘M not, but I reckon I’ll get hexed far worse than any guy who comes onto her if I don’t leave it.”

“Smart choice.”

“May not say the same for you though,” he muttered.

“Excuse me?” Hermione wasn’t sure if she’d heard him right. “Last I checked, I’m not your sibling, and I don’t think I need protecting.”

“Well, you are my best friend and I don’t want any bloke thinking he can take advantage of you.”

“Who’s to say I can’t handle myself?” Hermione felt her cheeks flush. This was not where she hoped the conversation would lead, but it’s what she got for playing with fire.

“I’m not saying that! You don’t know what the other guys- you know what? Nevermind. It’s not important,” Ron cut himself off.

“The other guys what, Ron? You can’t just cut off mid sentence like that.”

He gave her a look that clearly said, ‘did you just hear yourself?’ Okay, so she’d been guilty of doing that a lot over the years. She waited impatiently for him to answer, but when he did, it wasn’t what she was expecting.

“You know, we’ll probably see some shooting stars tonight.” He had changed the subject completely.

Hermione huffed as she lay quietly on her back, and took in a deep breath of the dewey air around them. She watched the sky as Ron laid down beside her. He was close, and she could feel the heat of his hand and arm against her own.

More and more stars appeared as the sky grew darker. It always amazed Hermione with how many they could see out in the country. It was so different from the city life she’d grown up in.

They must have been looking in the same spot at the same time, just as a faint flash darted across the sky. “Look, there! Did you see it? Shooting star, make a wish,” Ron said eagerly.

Hermione nodded as she smiled. His excitement was contagious. “Yes, I did.” She closed her eyes and made her wish. When she opened them she saw Ron had propped himself up on his elbows.

“So, what’d you wish for?” She could barely make out his lopsided grin from the faint glow of the lights in the house behind them as he asked the question.  
“I can’t tell you that. Everyone knows if you share your wish it won’t come true,” Hermione laughed as she rolled her eyes at him.

“So, that means your wish is something that can happen?” Ron teased her. Her face fell slightly, and she could tell he regretted his words. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it like that. It’s just something my brothers would say to Ginny and I when we’d all come out here. It was just a way to get us to give away our wishes.”

“No, you’re right. Wishes are just that,” Hermione said with a sigh. “No one could ever want me anyways.” She figured that even if he didn’t share the same feelings for her, she could trust him with that piece of information. He was her best friend, after all.

“What?” Ron asked, his tone serious now.

“Nevermind, it’s nothing. I just wished that I might get a boyfriend of my own this year. See what all the fuss is about.”

“That’s not impossible, though.” Ron said quietly.

Hermione gave a most ungirly like snort. “Have you looked at me lately? I’m not exactly Lavender and Parvati. Who in their right mind would choose me when I’ve got those two as my dorm mates?”

“Hermione, does this have anything to do with what we talked about earlier?”

“What do you mean?” There I go again, all but pouring my soul out to you and you completely change the subject by bringing up a different conversation, Hermione thought. 

“The whole scared of falling in love thing.”

“I’m not following, Ron,” Hermione was stifling back the scream of frustration she desperately wanted to let out. Could she ever get a straight answer out of him?

“Just what you said about not measuring up to the other girls, which I don’t think is true, by the way, and what you mentioned about being scared to fall for someone who doesn’t fancy you back.”

Hermione thought about what Ron had said. Maybe she didn’t give him enough credit. Those two things were definitely related. “I guess you’re right.”

“Well, I wouldn’t pass it off. You never know...the person you fancy might surprise you,” he said as he looked back up at the sky.

She was gaping at him. Did he know? Had she given herself away? The sheer panic was enough to make her want to jump up and run back into the house and avoid him for the rest of the night. Miraculously, though, she stayed rooted in her spot. And perhaps even more amazingly, she came up with a witty retort. 

“And how would I know if that person fancied me back?”

She heard him take a deep breath in and exhale slowly. “Well, for one, he’d enjoy spending time with you. Even if it meant giving up a whole beautiful afternoon to revise in the library.” 

Her mind was instantly thrown back to the week before O.W.L’s. She was on the verge of a nervous breakdown, and Ron had offered to go with her to the library to help her study. It was one of the few times he’d offered instead of being asked. Hermione felt her heart begin to beat faster in his chest as she waited for him to continue.

“He’d also make sure you weren’t overworking yourself because you have a tendency to do that, you know. Making sure you take breaks, actually show up and eat your meals. Oh, and even though you don’t need any more to do, he’d still help with the crazy groups you think up.” Ron grinned at her.

She had no doubt in her mind that he was referring to S.P.E.W. and the DA. “Anything else?”

“Well, I’ve been told that it’s fairly telling if a bloke gets a girl some fancy, personal gift for her birthday or Christmas. Might mean a bit more than, say, a planner.” His eyes averted her gaze at this last one, but she could hear the playful sincerity in his voice as she thought back to the bottle of perfume he’d given her for Christmas.

“Ron…” she said in almost a whisper. It was quiet, save for the rustling of the trees in the soft breeze and the occasional cricket in the field beyond. She was sure that he heard her.

“I’d say those are pretty good ideas of whether someone fancies you or not. You wouldn’t happen to have any tips for me, would you?”

Hermione stared at him. Her brain was past the point of mush and she couldn’t even begin to comprehend putting something so clever together without spilling her heart out to him. “Only one thing comes to mind,” she said softly.

“Yeah? Are you gonna share, or keep that secret to yourself?” Ron asked her.

Hermione closed her eyes and hoped what she was about to say wouldn’t backfire on her. “My suggestion would be to show her how you feel...because she feels the same way.”

Neither had realized that their faces had inched closer together throughout the entire conversation. Hermione glanced briefly down at Ron’s lips before she looked up and met his eyes with her own, bravely searching for any understanding reflecting back at her. Whatever her next thought was about to be, she’d never know as she felt Ron draw closer to her. Her eyes fluttered closed as his lips softly brushed her own.

That first encounter was tentative, but when Ron realized Hermione wasn’t pulling away, he leaned in again, more confident as he pressed his lips into hers. Hermione returned the kiss, though carefully trying to not come across as too eager. Gradually, they found a rhythm with the kiss, and neither wanted the moment to end.

Eventually, they did break apart, knowing that they should head inside before Mrs. Weasley came calling for them or sent someone out to stumble upon them. “We should head inside,” Ron said, as if someone needed to say what they were both thinking.

They stood up, and Ron reached out his hand and Hermione took it. She couldn’t help but smile as they walked back towards the house. Looks like wishes do come true, after all.


	5. Starting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Romione: Set during HBP

“I brought you your school bag, and Neville found your uniform. It’s all in there,” Hermione said as she rushed into the hospital wing. “I still don’t understand why you didn’t want to go back up to the common room yourself before Transfiguration.”

Ron took the bag from her as his ears and face flushed.

“You’re going to have to face her at some point,” she said before he had the opportunity to give his own reasoning. “I’ll meet you outside the hospital wing.” She turned and walked out so he could get dressed. 

She was glad Ron was finally getting out of the hospital wing after his poisoning, but was worried what would happen with their new dynamic. He couldn’t continue avoiding Lavender. What would happen when she finally approached him? Would he drop her again and go back happily into Lavender’s arms? Hermione shuddered at the thought. She didn’t think their friendship could handle that. Him ignoring her, that is. She’d have to come to terms with Lavender being another important person in his life, even if she didn’t want to.

She heard the door open and Ron came out, looking good as new. “Ready?” he asked. She nodded as they headed down the hall toward the staircase that would lead to the transfiguration classroom.

“Think McGonagall will go easy on this essay?”

“Probably not, but she’ll probably appreciate that you attempted it,” Hermione reasoned.

“Only because you made me,” Ron joked as he rolled his eyes.

“Oh, please, you were secretly happy about it. You probably missed my help,” she said lightly.

“You have no idea,” Ron admitted. 

The words cut through Hermione like a knife, bringing her back to second year when she thought Ron and Harry only kept her around for homework help. Had they really digressed that far? 

Ron must have noticed her reaction because he quickly responded with, “That’s not the only thing I missed, though.”

“It’s okay, Ron, you don’t have to lie,” Hermione said bitterly.

“I’m not! I’ve- I’ve missed you,” his ears were scarlet. “You could refuse helping me with classes for the rest of the next two years, and that’d be fine with me. As long as we’re friends again.”

“Really?” she asked. As quickly as she thought her heart had been slashed open, she was mended and her insides melted. Ron Weasley was an anomaly she never thought she’d figure out. When had he learned to say something sweet like that? They’d reached the classroom and Hermione stopped short of the door, waiting for his response. She couldn’t get her hopes up to believe that again. 

“Yeah.”

A faint, relieved smile crossed Hermione’s lips. “Well, shall we?”

“Do we have to?”

“Yes, we’re already late. You have Madam Pomfrey’s note, right?” she asked.

“Yeah. Don’t worry, your name’s on it, too.”

Hermione nodded. She took a deep breath as she opened the door and walked in, Ron following behind her. If looks could kill, Hermione would have been dead in an instant when Lavender saw them enter together. She took her regular seat at the double desk in the middle of the room as Ron walked up to the front to hand Professor McGonagall the note and turned to find a seat for himself.

Harry was absent, considering he was still in the hospital wing from the quidditch match debacle with McLaggen the previous Saturday, so Ron didn’t have his normal partner to join. The desk behind Lavender and Parvati was empty, and Hermione assumed he’d choose to sit there, but Ron surprised everyone in the room when he slid into the empty seat next to her. She wished she could feel relieved by his decision, but the anger on Lavender’s face and the attention of everyone around them left her feeling self conscious.

Professor McGonagall quickly brought the attention back to the lesson, and as Hermione took out her books, she whispered, “Are you sure about this?”

“Positive,” he whispered back, as he gave her a reassuring glance.

Hermione let out a silent exhale as she organized the parchment, ink bottle quill in front of her. As she bent over to start her notetaking, she let out the smile she’d been holding back as her hair covered her face. She was sure the road to rebuilding their relationship, whatever it may be, would be long and winding, but at least they were starting to heal.


	6. Cookie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinny! Domestic Bliss

Ginny shut the door quietly and leaned against it, breathing a sigh of relief. Albus had finally fallen asleep. She wouldn’t change him for the world, but Merlin, he was a fussy baby. Not that James was easy, but at least he’d sleep. Al liked to be up at all hours. It was almost as if he was afraid to miss anything. She cast a silencing charm on the door in the hopes that her second child would sleep for a few hours without disruption.

It was a good thing, too because no sooner had she cast the charm that James let out a bloodcurdling scream downstairs. Ginny supposed he was due for a tantrum. Tired though she was, she ran down the stairs at alarming speed to see James shedding desperate tears on the living room floor, his hands outstretched as though he wanted something.

Harry was sitting on the couch, giving his son a baffled look. “What is going on?” Ginny asked him as she made her way to pick up and comfort her oldest son.

She stopped when Harry held up his hand. “We agreed. No comforting him when he doesn’t get what he wants,” he said in a tiring voice.

“What does he-” Ginny was cut off as Harry pointed to the kitchen. 

Fresh biscuits were sitting on the counter and cooling. The smell of the freshly baked sweet hit her full on at the sight. How did she not smell it before? She must really be past the point of exhaustion for not noticing.

“You told him no?” Ginny asked as she raised an eyebrow. “I’m impressed.” Ginny was normally the ‘bad cop’ parent.

“Well,” Harry said sheepishly, “It’s only because they were too hot and I didn’t want him to burn his mouth.” He gave her a look of apology as Ginny tried to stifle a laugh as she rolled her eyes.

“I should have known.” She turned to look at her son. “James-”

“BIBBIT!” he screamed. “BIBBIT!”

Harry gave Ginny a worried look. “You remembered to put up the sound barrier on Al’s room, right?”

Ginny nodded, “Thankfu-” Her voice stopped and her eyes widened as she watched two biscuits soar gracefully by Harry’s head and land in James’ lap.

James’ tears stopped almost immediately as a wide, toothy grin replaced his teary frown. “Bibbit!” 

“Did our son just perform his first accidental magic?” Ginny asked, staring open-mouthed at the toddler.

“I think he did,” Harry chortled. “More like on purpose, though.” 

He was completely amazed. Sure, he’d seen his nieces and nephews do something now and then, but never his own child. Not that they had any doubt James would be a wizard, but now they knew for sure. He was now grinning from ear to ear, having witnessed such a brilliant event.

“And all for a biscuit,” Ginny said with a laugh. “Wait til Mum hears about this.”

“Ron, too,” Harry agreed.

Ginny nodded, imagining her brother’s reaction. She walked over and picked James up before sitting on the couch and settling him on her lap. He was happily munching on his snack with a biscuit in each hand. “I think his namesake would be proud he was using his magic to produce mischief, don’t you?”

Harry laughed, his eyes shining with pride. “Without a doubt.”


	7. Chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Romione: Set During DH

Ron heard the tent flap open. He had the night shift tonight, and the weather was colder than was typical for this part of winter. Luckily his warming charms were working particularly well seeing as his shift had only recently started. He turned his attention to the figure standing next to him.

“Hey, Harry.” He noticed the look of worry on his best mate’s face. “What’s wrong?”

“It’s Hermione.”

Ron stiffened with concern. It was late January, at least that’s what he figured, and Hermione still had yet to speak more than three words to him in one sitting. “What’s going on?”

“She can’t warm up. She’s wrapped in about four blankets, probably has every layer of clothing that she packed in that bag, and even two warming charms around her. She’s still shivering. I think she’s sick, but she won’t let me help her.” Harry spoke in a low voice.

“And you think she’ll let me do anything about it?” Ron asked him. He wanted to, of course he wanted to! But she’d just give him her icy glare and tell him to go away. 

“I’ll take your shift if you want to try. Merlin knows I owe you one,” Harry said as he sat down next to Ron. 

“You better hope this doesn’t make things worse.” Ron stood up and walked into the tent. 

The sight before him confirmed everything Harry had told him. She was bundled up on the couch and he could see her shaking from across the room. He felt his heart wrench in his chest. What am I going to do? Ron thought as he looked around the tent. It didn’t take him long to spot his rucksack sitting on his bunk.

He walked over to it and began rummaging inside. Fleur had managed to pack it with some extra items she thought might be helpful to the trio if Ron was able to find his way back. He reached in and pulled out a wooden box and opened it, revealing a dozen small vials with various potions inside. He picked up the one labeled ‘pepper-up’ and removed it from the box before he shut the lid and returned it to his bag. The back of his hand brushed a small square of fabric that he also pulled out. A piece of parchment was attached to it.

Ron, this is a specially charmed warming blanket. You can activate it by using the warming spell. It’s designed to work for four hours before you need to reapply it. I know how cold Hermione gets in the winter. This may help. Good luck. We’re thinking of you -Fleur.

Ron sent a silent thanks to Fleur. He laid the rucksack on the floor next to his bunk and rearranged the covers before unfolding the blanket and laying it over the bed. He cast the warming spell to get the bed warm before grabbing the bottle of pepper-up and walking over to Hermione. Whether she liked it or not, she was going to receive his help.

He knelt down in front of her. “Hey, are you feeling alright?” Ron asked.

“I’m f-f-fine. Sh-shouldn’t you b-be on w-watch?” she asked. He could tell she was trying to be angry with him, but it was taking too much energy.

“Harry took over. Here, you should take this,” he held up the potion bottle for her to take.

“W-where d-did you get that?” she asked, all but pushing it away.

“That’s not important. It will help you feel better. Please, Hermione, just take it.”

“N-n-no.”

“Don’t make me pour it down your throat.”

She gave him a look and reluctantly reached out to take the bottle from him. Her hands were shaking so much that she barely got the stopper off by herself. Ron lifted his hand to hers to help her steady the bottle as she brought it to her lips. She drank it as quickly as she could manage. He took the bottle from her, placing the stopper back in it and setting it on the table to the side.

He waited a few minutes, watching to see if the potion was helping any. Her shivering seemed to stop. “Any better?” Hermione nodded slightly. “Come on, you should go lay down.”

“I’m fine here.” Of course she was digging her heels in.

Ron tentatively reached out his hand to cover hers. It was colder than ice. He was suddenly worried even more about her body temperature. There was no way he was going to let her become hypothermic because of her stubbornness. “Hermione, you’re freezing. Come on.”

He gently pulled the blankets back that she was wrapped in and helped lift her up on the couch. She was weak, and against her best intentions, fell into him. Ron was still wearing his jacket from being outside, so he unzipped and opened it before wrapping it around her the best he could to help transfer his body heat in an effort to warm her up faster.

Even though Ron fully expected her to pull away, she surprised him by doing the opposite. She leaned into the warmth of his body, and they stood there for a while. Eventually, Ron knew she needed to lie down and rest. He didn’t bother asking as he shifted to pick her up and carry her over to his bunk. 

He gently set her down on her feet and pulled back the warm covers. She slowly climbed into his bunk as he shed his jacket and his shoes. The blanket was probably warm enough, but he wasn’t about to leave her. Ron noticed she’d moved to the far side of the small bed and he climbed in next to her, tucking the covers around them and wrapping his arms around her once more. 

He felt her cold nose and hands press into his chest as she nuzzled into his warmth. This wouldn’t be happening if she weren’t so exhausted, but he wasn’t going to complain. She was quiet for a while, and Ron thought she may have fallen asleep when he heard her muffled voice.

“This doesn’t change anything.” Of course it doesn’t, Ron thought. Not that he blamed her. He still hadn’t forgiven himself, and he probably never would.

“I know,” he said simply, breathing in the faint smell of shampoo in her hair.

“You broke me,” Hermione said. He thought he felt his sweater become wet, and he guessed she was crying. Hearing those words completely tore his heart apart. He was desperate to make it up to her, to show her how wrong he’d been. How much he’d missed her, too. How much the regret consumed him. But he was at a loss.

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I wanted to come back as soon as my head was back on straight.” It was the biggest mistake of his life.

“Sorry doesn’t fix everything,” she said. Her words seemed to contradict her actions as he felt her attempt to get even closer to him. Ron tightened his embrace in response.

“I know, and I’ll do whatever it takes to make it up to you. I won’t give up.” He thought he felt her nod against him. 

~o~

I won’t give up. Ron’s words kept playing in Hermione’s head as she lay there, on his bunk, curled up in his arms. Sure, she was still mad at him for leaving, but it wasn’t enough for her to push him away anymore. She’d tried to prove to herself that she didn’t need him, but that was a lie. Accepting the truth had allowed the armor she’d built up to finally crack, and just like that, she let him in again. 

Hermione breathed in deeply as she began to make peace with herself. She smelled the clean scent that was so distinctly him. The scent that was so clear in her amortentia, but it was missing something. She focused on placing it with every breath she took. Finally, in her half slumbered state, she realized what was absent. 

Chocolate. It was faint, but something she’d always come to expect to smell mixed in with the clean scent of his soap whenever they were close. Of course she wouldn’t have smelled it now. There was no chocolate in the tent, let alone any other food, for him to snack on. She hoped there would be a day when that scent would return, and it’d become just as familiar as before.


	8. Silver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Romione: Post War - Australia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written as a sneak peek snippet to Finding My Way To You

Ron found himself wandering aimlessly around Melbourne’s streets. With Hermione off with her parents, he wasn’t sure what to do. They’d been spending so much time together that it felt odd to be apart from her, even if it was just for the day. Even when her mum had whisked her away to shop, he still knew exactly when he’d see her next.

Ron stopped outside the window of a unique looking jewelry shop. He knew it was still early in their relationship, but he walked inside anyways to see what the display cases held. Most everything would probably be out of his price range, but maybe he’d gather an idea or two for Hermione.

“Good afternoon,” a bright and energetic salesperson said to him.

“Hello,” Ron said.

“Is there anything I can help you find today?”

“Oh, er, not really. Just looking,” his ears turned red. 

“Not a problem at all! I’ll be around if you need anything,” she smiled and went back to her work.

As he walked around slowly, browsing the selection, he was appreciative that there seemed to be a wide variety of items and price ranges. Ron avoided the section with the rings. It was way too early for that, and he didn’t want to get his hopes up with wishful thinking. So, he found his way over to the earrings, which he was pretty sure she never wore often, though he was certain her ears were pierced, and then the necklaces. He shuddered at the recollection of Lavender giving him that horrifying ‘sweetheart locket’ back in sixth year, and swore to himself that he wouldn’t get anything like that for Hermione. 

Once he’d finished circling the perimeter of glass cases, he moved to the center displays, which appeared to be bracelets. There was a small display among them that had a variety of blank bracelets and little pieces scattered all around. 

Ron looked around and caught the salesperson’s attention. “Find something I can help you with?”

“Er, yes. What are these?” Ron asked her.

“Oh! Great question. These are charm bracelets! Are you familiar with them?” she asked kindly.

“No, not really,” Ron admitted.

“No matter! You see, you pick out a bracelet first, though I’m sure you would have gathered that, and then you have all of these amazing charms to choose from. We have hundreds of them on this display for you to choose from.”

“So, the charms are like symbols, then?” Ron asked for clarification.

“Precisely! They are becoming increasingly popular.”

Ron nodded as an idea was forming in his mind. He was unable to get anything for Hermione’s last birthday, and Christmas for that matter. Maybe this could be the way to make it up to her. “How much?”

“The bracelets are 50 dollars, and then the charms range anywhere between 15 and 50 depending on what you’re looking for.”

Ron thought about what the salesperson said as he felt the wallet in his pocket. Bill and George had both given him money before he’d left. He was determined not to use it unless he had to, since he felt guilty that he was taking it to begin with. Maybe he’d splurge a bit, and when they got back to England, he’d take up a part-time job at the shop with George in order to pay him back, and then earn a little spending money of his own.

In truth, he was about to use it to pay for their posh dinner the other night, but Hermione had insisted she use her parent’s card. He’d need to make it up to them, too, at some point. Focus, Ron. Okay, I could get her the bracelet, and a few charms. No more than five. He knew if he didn’t set a limit, he’d blow all his money on this one gift.

“Okay, I’d like the silver bracelet, I think. Is there a list of charms, or will I need to look through all these individually?” Not that he minded, since he had nowhere else to be today.

“We have a list right here!” There was a stack of laminated papers that she grabbed one from and handed to him. “When you’ve decided what you’d like, I can take them out for you and we can put them on the bracelet at the register.”

“Great, thanks!” Ron said as he began to work his way through the list. 

She wasn’t kidding when she said there were hundreds. They were broken down into categories on the double sided sheet. He knew he definitely wanted to get her the book charm. That was without a doubt. He saw that there was also a heart with roses engraved in it. It looked fancier than the other charms, but he figured he could splurge a bit on it since it held a special meaning for them both. 

As his eyes skimmed the list he noticed an assortment of animals. I wonder…, he thought. He saw there was definitely a dog, which he wasn’t surprised by, but he was even more pleased to see that there was an otter charm! “Well, they are quite cute,” he muttered to himself. 

Four charms down, one more. He initially looked for an elf, but didn’t have any luck there. He wasn’t surprised, and he worried that even if he saw one, it’d be one of those Christmas looking ones. Giving up on that, Ron ended up finding a seashell charm which instantly brought him back to Shell Cottage. That was no doubt the turning point in their relationship, and it also represented the place where Dobby was buried. It could definitely serve a double meaning, for sure.

He brought the paper up to the counter and told the kind salesperson his choices, watching as she bustled around to collect everything. She rang the items up, and Ron pulled out his wallet to pay for the items. He carefully tucked the receipt away so he could keep track of his purchases.

“Would you like this wrapped up in a gift bag?” she asked him.

“Yes, please,” he said, glad to have her assistance.

He asked if the charms could be arranged the following way on the bracelet: book, otter, terrier, seashell, and heart. It represented the chronological order of the charm’s meanings to their relationship. The salesperson finished wrapping up the bracelet and handed him the gift bag when she was finished. “Thank you so much for your business, and best of luck. I’m sure your special someone is going to love this!”

“Thanks for your help,” Ron said as he exited the shop.

He figured he should probably head back before he spent any more money that day. Ron could watch the telly, and there was enough food for him to make something at the flat. His walk back was quiet, as he replayed the last few day’s in his head. When he approached the building, he typed in the code and let himself into the foyer. 

When he made it up the stairs, he unlocked the door and walked into the main living area, just as a silvery ball floated toward him. At first, his heart constricted and he immediately became on edge. He was even more worried for Hermione’s safety when the ball transformed into Hermione’s otter patronus.

A moment later he could hear Hermione’s nervous voice. “Hi! I hope this works. It’s the first time I’ve tried to send a patronus message. Anyways, I’m having dinner with my parents and will be back after. Most likely between seven and eight. I hope you don’t mind. See you soon.” 

The silver otter pranced over to him and moved in a figure eight pattern around his legs before nuzzling him and disappearing into a wisp. Ron couldn’t help but smile with pride. Hermione was okay, and she’d produced her first corporeal patronus complete with a message. He checked his watch as he set the bag down on the table. Only a few hours until he could see her again.


	9. Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Romione: Set during DH - Shell Cottage

Hermione was heartbroken. Dobby had died saving them from what should have been the end of the hunt. In a situation where all hope was lost, somehow luck came through for them. But at what cost? Hermione was prepared to die. It probably should have been her. Not the poor house elf who took great pride in being free. 

The unfairness of it all was weighing heavily on her chest, and the pale blue walls with its beachy decor weren’t helping. She felt the sudden urge to flee the small confines of the bedroom, and the place she’d been bedridden for the last two weeks. Hermione pulled the covers back and stretched her legs, slowly getting up. She was sure there’d be complaints from some of the other people currently staying at Shell Cottage, but she didn’t care. 

Her muscles were stiff, but that didn’t stop her from pulling on her sweater before slipping out of the door. She quietly walked down the stairs, stopping at the base to observe how many people she’d need to walk past. Ironically, it was only Bill and Fleur in the kitchen, with no one else in sight. She knew Luna and Ollivander had already departed, but that didn’t account for the boys’ missing presence. 

Hermione drew a deep breath in with new resolve and made her way to the door, not bothering to answer Fleur’s worried call. Closing the door quietly shut behind her, Hermione began walking across the sandy terrain toward the ocean. It was breezy, and the water was surely far too cold given it was early spring, but the blue-gray waves were calming just the same.

There were large pieces of driftwood that Hermione made her way over to, taking a seat. She let the fresh air wash over her as she focused on the waves rolling in. Hot tears began to fall silently from her face as she mourned the life of the elf. He never asked to be part of this war, and yet he’d gone running back into danger, to his former master’s home no less, to come to the aid of Harry. He saved her from certain death, and she hadn’t even been able to attend the funeral Harry had held in his honor. 

Her mind flitted to thoughts of Luna, who’d been torn from school and held at Malfoy Manor against her will, and Dean, who’d decided to be proactive by going on the run to protect his family and himself, yet was still caught by snatchers. They’d been on the run themselves for the better part of nine months, and they’d barely accomplished anything. Destroying one horcrux seemed so meager when she thought about the monumental task of finding and destroying three more. The task Dumbledore left them was seemingly impossible. Sure, they had a lead on the next one, but from what Harry and Ron had told her, that mission would be exceedingly more dangerous than going after the locket in the Ministry. And that was saying something. 

Her thoughts of Ron brought her mind to the Weasley family, who was now in hiding. His family already faced so many hardships, and now they couldn’t even go to work and make a living. Everyone had sacrificed so much in their efforts to stop Voldemort; to protect not only their way of life, but also those of innocent Muggles and Muggleborns.

There were so many emotions flowing through her. Anger, grief, sadness, fear. The tears poured harder now, and the waves were becoming less and less of a distraction. She didn’t hear anyone approach, but knew without a doubt that it was Ron who was now sitting beside her. She leaned into him as his arms wrapped around her.

“It should have been me,” she said, staring blankly into the ocean. “Not Dobby.”

“Don’t say that,” Ron told her. “Don’t even think it.”

“But it-”

“If you’re being technical, it should have been all three of us,” Ron cut her off. He gently adjusted her so that she would look at him. Her eyes met his bright baby blues that she loved so much. 

“It wasn’t, though,” she managed to say.

“No, it wasn’t. I know it’s not fair that Dobby’s gone, but I don’t think that little elf would want us wallowing around for him. He’d want us to keep fighting. Somehow I have a feeling he would’ve stayed by Harry’s side had he made it through,” Ron reassured her.

“You’re probably right. The guilt is just too much to bear today.”

“I know.” Ron sat quietly for a moment before he continued. “Y-you know I’m here for you, yeah?” Hermione nodded slightly. 

“Do you think we’ll ever see the end?” she asked quietly.

“I hope so,” Ron answered truthfully. It was the best they could do.


	10. Happenstance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinny: Set during Post War

Ginny walked out of the Burrow and into the garden. She needed to get out of the house. It felt like she’d been constantly suffocating from the somber mood ever since they’d returned from Hogwarts. She understood that mourning was natural, and of course she was grieving and missed Fred just as much as the rest of her family, but she couldn’t take the constant sadness anymore. 

Her intentions were to be alone, since she was constantly smothered by family every waking moment. It was exhausting, having to answer that she was okay, and making sure Mum didn’t need any help with chores or meals, or when she was checking on George. She took a deep breath of the fresh, country air and rounded the corner to hide around the back of the broomshed.

Perhaps it was fate, or maybe pure happenstance, but as she rounded the corner she noticed another figure had already found solace in her favorite spot to be alone. At first she felt anger because this was her spot, but the anger soon dissipated to a nervous flutter in her stomach. 

Of course it was Harry. She recalled the day by the lake where she confided in him that it was the perfect spot to hide out and be alone if she needed to. Did he need space, too? Or was he hoping to find her here? She honestly wasn’t sure what she was hoping for.

Ginny steeled herself to approach him before she walked up and sat down next to him, not bothering to say anything. Even after returning to the Burrow, they’d only exchanged a few glances. She’d been so busy that there just wasn’t time to talk to him. At least that’s what she kept telling herself. If she was being honest, she was avoiding him.

She’d spent the better part of a year preparing her heart for the fact that he was not going to make it out alive. The breakup had been painful, despite her efforts to pretend she was okay. She refused to let him see her broken. The whole thing was ironic, really. Spending seven years pining over a guy who finally becomes interested, and then to have the whole thing ripped away after barely a month.

Ginny wasn’t sure if she could let him in again. She’d spent far too long building a wall around her heart so it wouldn’t be broken again. She almost laughed at that thought. That wall must have been made of straw, she thought, because the moment she saw him supposedly dead in Hagrid’s arms it felt like she’d died, too.

“I can leave if you want,” Harry said, breaking her out of her own mind. “I know this is your spot. Ron and Hermione just needed some time alone, so I came out here.”

She stared straight ahead, only daring to look at him out of her peripheral. He seemed so much older than last summer. The stubble along his jawline made him look even more attractive, and she felt the protective layers already chipping away.

“It’s fine,” Ginny finally said. 

They sat there in silence for a while. It was surprisingly comfortable. Something Ginny wasn’t expecting. She desperately wanted to talk to him, to figure things out, but she also didn’t want to rush things. It was challenging to form the right words to say.

“Gin, I-” Harry said raspily as he looked over to her. “This year’s been- I don’t really know how to describe it actually..”

“Not the dream vacation you hoped for?” Ginny felt the sarcasm bubbling out of her unwillingly.

Harry let out a short laugh. “Not quite, no.” She watched as his eyes seemed to gloss over with certain memories.

“Harry, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean-”

“-It was a joke, I know. That’s what we do, isn’t it? The whole sarcastic banter?” He stopped her. “What I was trying to say is that,” he paused, “I want to tell you everything. You deserve to know what we went through, and you should know that- er- you got me through most of the past year. Quite literally, even though you had no idea.”

He pulled a piece of old blank parchment out of his pocket and tapped it silently with his wand. Ginny’s eyes widened to see writing appearing on what looked to be a map. “What’s-”

“-It’s a map of Hogwarts that shows everyone’s location,” Harry explained as she saw McGonagall’s dot pacing around her study. “I’d take it out and check your dot to make sure you were okay. It was one small comfort that I could allow myself to have, knowing you were all right.”

“Where did you get this?” she asked him.

Harry let out a chuckle. “Funny story, actually. Fred and George nicked it from Filch their first year and passed it on to me during third year. They wanted to help me sneak into Hogsmeade.”

“So you did! I always knew it, but C-Colin never believed me.” Ginny shook her head partially in disbelief, partially to will the tears over Colin away.

“What’s even more interesting is that my dad is one of the creators. Along with Sirius, Remus and- and Pettigrew.”

“Really? That would have been very advanced magic,” Ginny said in surprise.

“Yeah.” 

Ginny watched as Harry became lost in thought. All four were gone now, and the map was a special memento of their brilliance and their friendship. Not that it would ever replace the relationships Harry was deprived of from his father, godfather, and former professor because death had a cruel way of showing up unannounced.

Harry said another spell and put the map away, as Ginny gently placed her hand on his. “I’d like to hear everything you want to tell me, and maybe talk about what comes next when you’re ready.” She waited for some sort of reaction from him, and continued after she saw him nod. “Maybe we can meet here around this same time tomorrow night?” she offered.

“Yeah,” Harry said simply. He never was one for many words. “As long as you’re okay with sharing.” He said with the tiniest hint of sarcasm in his voice.

“I think I can make an exception,” Ginny retorted. 

They sat there a while longer and Ginny suddenly felt lighter. In a world where so many things were uncertain as the pieces were being put back together, she was relieved to be sitting there with Harry. Perhaps she’d find peace sooner than she’d anticipated.


	11. Perseverance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jily! Marauders 7th Year

“James, it’s been two years, when are you going to give up this useless pursuit?” Remus asked him ruefully.

“You call it a pursuit, I call it friendship,” James said as he waved him off. 

Sirius let out a bark of a laugh. “Friendship? Every time you two talk she acts as though she can’t stand being around you! Don’t get me wrong mate, I’m rooting for you, but what’s going to make this year any different?”

“Ah, you forget about this so easily,” James said as he pointed to his bright and shiny Head Boy badge.

Before Sirius or Remus could respond there was a knock on the dormitory door. “Potter, are you in here? You were supposed to meet me downstairs five minutes ago! We have rounds.” Lily Evans was standing in the doorway, tapping her foot in annoyance.

“Coming, Evans!” James said as he hopped off his bed. Just before he was about to head for the door, he lowered his voice and said, “Don’t worry, boys, it’s all part of my plan,” giving them a devilish grin. 

Sirius rolled his eyes and tossed a pillow at James from behind while Remus laughed quietly. Peter simply smiled, the only one of the three outwardly hoping James had a shot with Lily this year without taking the mickey out of him. They watched as James strolled out of the dormitory and down the stairs with Lily.

“I honestly don’t know how you were chosen as Head Boy. You can’t even meet me on time for rounds,” she huffed at him indignantly.

“Oh, Evans, come off it. Five minutes isn’t the end of the world. Who in their right mind is going to try anything on the first night back, anyway?”

Lily stopped abruptly and turned around, causing James to nearly crash into her. Her arm had flown up with her finger pointed at him as if to scold him. James held up his own arms in defense and grabbed onto her shoulders to catch himself.

“Listen, Potter, this might all be a game to you, but I take duties as Head Girl seriously, and I will not have you ruining this.”

“Okay, okay,” he said with a chuckle. I’m sorry, Lily, I’ll be on time from here on out.” 

She nodded curtly at his words before turning around and continuing down the stairs. It wasn’t until they were through the portrait hole and in the corridors that she spoke again.

“You called me Lily.”

James was taken aback by her tone. It didn’t sound angry, or even playful for that matter. “Er, yeah, I did.”

“Why?”

“You sounded serious. I think I’ve learned after six years where the line is,” he flashed a grin, preventing the moment from becoming too sincere. “Do you prefer ‘Evans?’ I can make arrangements if that’s the case.”

“I was honestly surprised you even remembered what my first name was,” she retorted. There was a hint of a smile on her face.

“How could I forget? You signed all your letters this summer as ‘Lily’,” James said. He didn’t want to mention the letters too early, but it felt like the appropriate time.

“And you signed yours ‘James’ and not ‘Potter,’” Lily reminded him.

“Does that mean you’ve given any more thought to my last letter?” he asked hopefully.

“I have…,” she said slowly, clearly attempting to draw things out for his continued torture.

“And?” James pressed.

“I suppose something could be arranged, if you ask nicely,” she said as she looked at him out of the corner of her eye.

James tried to play it cool, keeping his face neutral despite the smile that was threatening to break through at any moment. “Lily Evans, would you care to join me for an afternoon by the lake this weekend for a study date?”

“That depends...is it a study date? Or a date-date?” Lily answered his question with her own.

“Whatever you prefer,” James answered honestly. If it had the word date in it, it was a win in his book.

“I suppose I could make arrangements for that,” she said, accepting his offer.

“Brilliant! So, is it a study date or a date-date?” he asked her.

Lily simply smiled at him. “I guess you’ll find out on Saturday, won’t you, Potter?” She always had the upper hand with him. 

“Aw, Evans, come on,” James pleaded. He figured he had to at least try.

“Don’t push it, Potter, I could always renege on my acceptance.”

James rolled his eyes. “You are impossible.”

“Will it make you give up any sooner?”

“Not a chance,” James said firmly. 

“Good,” Lily said with a sly smile.

If James hadn’t seen her mouth move, he wouldn’t have believed she’d even muttered the word. See, Remus? He thought, perseverance does pay off.


	12. Peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No pairings. Molly Weasley reflecting on life after the war.

The house was quiet as Molly padded down the stairs and into the kitchen. It was early in the morning, and for the first time in several weeks she’d woken and hadn’t struggled to find the will to get out of bed. The war had taken its toll on everyone, just as it had years ago when she’d lost her twin brothers.

But this time was different. There were no distractions this time around to keep her from focusing too much on the grief. No small children who needed their mother to be strong and to keep going because they needed to be cared for. Now, her children were grown, and had their partners and each other to lean on in the wake of their brother’s death. Her son’s death.

The day of the funeral was unbearable. Everyone had returned home, but the house still felt empty without Fred’s presence. George was a shell of his former self, and Molly worried about how he was going to move forward. At least her brothers had gone together, fighting bravely for what was right, just as her entire brood had done. 

Molly shook the thoughts from her head, and with a new resolve began thinking of the future. A future that was starting to seem brighter with each passing day. She knew Fred would never be forgotten, especially now as the family was becoming more comfortable with talking and reminiscing. 

Just last night, the whole family had gathered for dinner at the Burrow. It wasn’t as loud and boisterous as it used to be, but the chatter and sibling banter had finally returned. She sat down at the table with her cup of tea and smiled as she thought of George cracking a joke as Percy droned on about his current project at the Ministry. Her eyes glistened as she stared at the spots where her two youngest normally sat, with their now significant others by their sides. Harry and Hermione had become such an integral part of the Burrow, and Molly hoped that one day they would officially be part of the family. Even Fleur had managed to wiggle her way into Molly’s heart, and she couldn’t imagine her spot empty at the cramped table.

For the first time since she could remember, Molly finally felt at peace. Voldemort was gone, and now six of her children would know a world that would be safer for them and their future families. There were many blessings to be thankful for, and though she’d mourn her fallen son for the rest of her life, she knew he’d always be with her, and the rest of the family, in spirit.


	13. Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Romione; Ron-centric; Set during DH

Ron stumbled in the door of Shell Cottage, looking up to see Bill and Fleur sitting at the small table in their kitchen. Bill immediately stood up, his wand in hand and pointed at Ron. “What are you doing here?” he asked instinctively.

“You’re supposed to ask me a question only I know,” Ron said weakly.

“How were you so lucky the night of the battle at the Astronomy Tower at Hogwarts?” Bill asked.

“Harry gave us his bottle of Felix Felicis to split. I shared it with Ginny, Neville, Luna and Her- Her-” Ron broke down in tears. 

He’d left them. He fucking left them, and he couldn’t find them again. His fists were swollen, his eye most likely black and puffy. There was blood all over his clothes. He was sure he looked a mess, but he didn’t care. All the bones in his body could be broken and the only thing he’d still be focusing on was getting back to Hermione.

“Where are Harry and Hermione?” Bill asked, his wand still at the ready.

At the mere mention of Bill’s words, Ron broke down further, falling to his knees, and covering his face with his hands. Bill finally put his wand down, realizing something was very, very wrong. He walked over to his brother.

“Tell me they’re not dead,” he said quietly as he placed his hand on Ron’s good shoulder, not that Bill knew which was which. When Ron didn’t answer, Bill became more frantic. “Ron, please, tell me they’re not dead!”

Bill moved his hands to grip Ron by both shoulders now, in an attempt to get Ron to look at him square in the face. He immediately let go when Ron yelped in pain at Bill’s touch of his injured shoulder.

“What’s wrong? Are you hurt?” Bill asked as Fleur rushed over now as Bill’s hands flew backward and Ron grabbed the splinched shoulder. 

“Ron, you’ve got to say somezing. We want to help,” Fleur said gently.

“I- I left,” he said, his voice barely a whisper. 

“You what?” Bill said, the tension in his voice cut through the still air of the cottage like a knife.

“I wanted to go back as soon as I’d apparated out of the wards,” Ron said as another round of sobs racked his body. 

“I’ll make some tea,” Fleur said immediately.

“And get some food out. It looks like you haven’t eaten in weeks,” Bill added.

“No! If they can’t eat, I won’t either,” Ron said stubbornly.

“Ron, you have to eat something!” Bill argued.

“I can’t! It’s bad enough I already left them. It’s not fair. I need to get back to them. I need to find them!” he was becoming more and more hysterical.

Fleur moved back to Ron after setting the tea kettle on the stove. “Ron, you must calm yourself. You will not be able to find zem if you cannot calm your mind.” Fleur’s gentle voice allowed Ron to finally take deep breaths and settle himself slightly. “Zat is good. Now, I know there is a lot that we want to know. Can you start with your shoulder?” she asked.

The tea kettle started to whistle as Fleur made her way back over to prepare cups for everyone. Ron took that time to get himself under control. The last twenty four hours had been an absolute whirlwind, and he hadn’t had time to process much of it. For now, he was safe, but Harry and Hermione were still out there, and he needed to get himself together if was going to figure out a way to get back to them. He was no help right now, blubbering on like a buggering idiot.

Fleur walked swiftly back over to the table and set a cup down in front of Ron. She didn’t say anything more as she waited for Ron to speak when he was ready.

Ron eventually took a deep breath in. “You heard about our Ministry break-in in September?” Ron asked as Bill and Fleur nodded. “Well, we were staying at Grimmauld Place, but Yaxley caught hold of us as Hermione apparated us back and compromised the location. She was able to shake him off and got us to safety, but in the process, I was splinched.”

“On your shoulder?” Bill asked as Ron nodded.

“May I see it?” Fleur asked gently.

Ron took a sip of his tea before reluctantly shedding his jacket. Taking off his sweater was still challenging. He felt a stab of pain in his heart as he thought of Hermione helping him undress in the tent. Fleur sensed his need of assistance and moved around the table to help him. Once his sweater was removed, it revealed the awful tear that Hermione had done her best to mend using the dittany. 

“Oh my!” Fleur said in shock.

“Ron, that looks awful,” Bill said as he shook his head.

“I know, but there wasn’t much we could do. Hermione-” her name caught in his throat, “she did her best to fix it, but we only had dittany. There were no other potions, and we had no means of getting anything else. We couldn’t take the risk after the Ministry debacle. So she’d apply dittany and I wore a sling.” Bill and Fleur looked at him, confused by his last word. “It’s a muggle thing to help stabilize the shoulder,” he explained.

Fleur disappeared up the stairs, no doubt to get potions and supplies to help the healing process. Ron sipped more of his tea while he waited for her to return. When she reappeared, she looked at him concernedly.

“I do not know how much zis will help, seeing as how it ‘as been over a month since ze injury, but I will do my best.” Fleur took one of the vials out. “Drink this first. It eez a blood replenishing potion, and you likely need it the most.”

“Why?” Ron asked. 

“Your body does not replenish its own blood after eet ‘as been lost. By ze looks of the wound, you lost a lot of blood, and zere has not been any replenishment yet. Drink,” she said sternly.

Ron did as he was told, and then took the other bottles Fleur had given him. Once she was satisfied, she pulled out one more bottle that had some sort of cream inside of it. “Zis may hurt, but it is necessary to help start ze healing process.”

He closed his eyes as Fleur rubbed the salve into the deep gash on his shoulder. She was right, it did sting significantly, but Ron powered through it with a grimace on his face.

“Now, I cannot say you will not scar, but zis will at least allow you to heal fully. You should apply a small amount twice a day.” Fleur placed the lid back on the container and handed it to him. 

He reached for his sweater, and Bill helped him put it back on. “Can you tell us what you’re doing here now?” Bill brought the subject back around to Ron’s presence at Shell Cottage.

“I- I can’t tell you everything, Bill. Just that- we’re dealing with Dark Magic. Really Dark Magic, and it got inside my head. Harry and I got in a fight and when he told me to leave, I- I did.” Ron was so ashamed of himself. “I need to get back to them! I should have never left! That wasn’t me. It wasn’t! How am I supposed to find them again?” He looked desperately at his brother.

Bill didn’t give much away. Ron could tell he was angry over what Ron had done, but anger wouldn’t fix this. “We’ll help you find your way back to them. Lee’s wireless show may be able to help give us clues. But Ron, you need to promise me you’ll stay here until you’ve healed or you’ve found them. It’s too dangerous to go disappearing out there on your own.”

Ron nodded. He appreciated his brother’s words, but at the same time he knew how monumental of a task it would be. Hermione had taken every precaution in her protective enchantments. He was sure they’d be travelling under the invisibility cloak, and even if they did slip up, how would he know where they’d be? It was impossible.

“I have one more question before you should sleep,” Bill said.

“What is it?” Ron asked.

“Did your fight with Harry get physical?” Bill asked.

“What? No! Why would you say that? We just yelled a bunch of shit at each other,” Ron defended. He knew his best friend. Harry would never intentionally hurt him, with or without magic.

“Then how did you come across that black eye?” Bill pressed.

“Oh, er, I ran into snatchers when I apparated away from the campsite.”

‘You WHAT?” Bill said angrily.

“Ron, you could have been captured and killed! What were you thinking?”

“How was I supposed to know they’d be in Diagon Alley?”

“They’re everywhere, Ron! I thought you were smarter than that!” Bill was angry, and it showed on his face and in his words. It took Fleur’s touch on his shoulder to ground him. He inhaled slowly. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said that. Honestly, you’re smarter than I ever thought of being at your age.”

Ron snorted. “Yeah, right. I know it was stupid. I didn’t know where else to go. If I went home, they’d know Mum and Dad were lying about the Spattergroit.”

“You know they’re being watched?” Bill asked, somewhat surprised.

“Yeah, Harry saw Umbridge’s notes when he raided her office. He was the one who tipped Dad off in the lift.”

A look of understanding crossed Bill’s face. “Ah, that does make sense now. Dad suspected it must have been one of you, but he had no proof. They did a good job covering things up quickly.” Bill looked at his brother. “So, you fought your way out, then?”

“Er, yeah.”

“How many were there?”

“Five, I think. Managed to get one of their wands, too,” Ron said as he pulled it out of your bag.

“Hold onto it, you never know when you’ll need it,” Bill told him.

“You should get some sleep,” Fleur said as Ron finished his tea. “I will show you to the guest bedroom upstairs.

“Thanks,” Ron said. He slowly stood up and grabbed his rucksack. Ron began walking toward the stairs when Bill called to him.

“Ron,” he asked hesitantly. He didn’t continue until Ron met his eyes. “The snatchers didn’t use any Unforgivables on you, did they?”

Ron stared at his brother for a few moments. He owed it to Bill to not lie to him. Merlin knew he already couldn’t tell him enough because of the secrecy of the hunt. 

“Yeah,” Ron said quietly. 

He turned and walked up the stairs before Bill could question him more. Ron didn’t want to talk about it anyways. He’d never wish the Cruciatus Curse on anyone. He knew the Death Eaters would use violence, but he still wasn’t prepared for it. 

In all honesty, Ron allowed himself to believe he’d deserved it. If he’d never left, he wouldn’t have been in that position. Maybe it was punishment. Ron pushed the thoughts from his mind. He couldn’t dwell on that. The most important thing was to get back to Hermione and Harry. 

He belonged with his best friends, and he knew that now. The information he’d gained from his short stint on the street would be a matter of life and death for his best friends. Harry and Hermione would inch closer and closer to capture the longer it took Ron to get back to them. Of that he was certain.


	14. Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weasley Sibling Fic! With canon pairings; set during Post War

“I’m bored. Let’s do something,” Ginny complained as she sat around the living room with her siblings and their significant others.

“And what is it exactly that you propose we do, little sister?” George asked snarkily. 

He seemed perfectly content sitting on the couch with his arm around Angelina. Harry was engaged in a chess match with Ron while Hermione was reading a book. Dinner wouldn’t be ready for a couple hours, and Ginny was convinced that this was the most boring Boxing Day ever.

Ginny sighed dramatically as she walked over and leaned on the windowsill, looking outside. Thick snowflakes were falling to the ground, adding to the nearly half a meter of snow already coating the ground. If only they were kids again, when playing in the snow was fun! She continued to stare out the window as a plan started to form in her head.

“What if we went sledding?” she called to the rest of the room.

“Sledding? Really, Ginny? That’s a kid’s activity,” Bill said, dismissing her suggestion.

“Well, it doesn’t have to be sledding down a hill. Maybe we could make a competition out of it,” Ginny said.

That got Angelina’s attention. “How so?” she asked.

“We could race,” she answered simply.

“Sledding races do sound interesting, but we only have five good sleds left in Dad’s workshop,” Ron commented. He and Harry had recently been helping Mr. Weasley clean out the space, so he knew exactly what was in there.

“Five is all we’d need! I’m not talking sledding races down the hill, either. I was thinking more along the lines of a pulling competition.”

Angelina was catching onto Ginny’s way of thinking. “So the guys have to pull the girls from point A to point B?”

“Exactly!”

“I like the way you think!” Angelina said, a wide grin spreading across her face.

“What about me?” Charlie asked from across the room.

“You can be the judge,” Ginny said. “Or, you could sub in if any of the girls don’t have faith in their man.” 

“Ha! Let’s do it,” Charlie said eagerly.

Ginny smiled as she was slowly but surely getting people on board with her plan, but there were still several who hadn’t committed. “Oh, come on, it’ll be fun!” she urged.

“What if there was a prize for the winner?” Hermione suggested.

“Ooh, now you’re talking!” Ginny said excitedly. 

Ron looked up from the chess match. “Are you suggesting that because you know we’ll win?”

“Sure, if I sub you out for Charlie,” Hermione said playfully.

“Oi!” Ron said in offense and the rest of the Weasleys burst out laughing. “You’ll be sorry you said that,” Ron said playfully as Hermione giggled. “Just for that, we’re in.”

Harry looked at Ginny, “I guess I have no choice since you’re the one who wants to do this so badly?”

Ginny nodded. “You guessed it. So, the winner receives bragging rights and...how about an extra Christmas gift from each of the other pairs next year?”

“Can the loser test any new WWW products?” George asked hopefully. 

He was met with a chorus of ‘no ways’ as Ginny attempted to usher them out the door. “First team out gets the best choice of sled!” she said in a sing-song voice. 

She started bundling up in her outer gear as Harry and Ron shot each other looks and then rushed to the door. Hermione laughed as she set her book down to join Ginny, and Charlie got up from his perch as well. Bill and Fleur shared reluctant glances as they stood, while Angelina was pulling at George’s arm to get him off the couch.

Ginny noticed Audrey looking around at everyone and then back at Percy. “I’m perfectly content to remain right here,” he told her, without bothering to look up from whatever he was reading.

“Wouldn’t it be fun, though?” Audrey asked hopefully, which got Percy’s attention.

“You actually want to partake in that?” Percy asked as Audrey just shrugged.

“Audrey, I’ll be your partner if my brother can’t be bothered to join us,” Charlie said happily. 

Audrey looked back to Percy, ensuring he’d be okay with it. Percy looked from his girlfriend to the rest of his siblings, who were all waiting for his decision. The peer pressure got the best of him. “Fine, but if it gets too cold, I’m coming back inside!” he warned.

Ten minutes later, all eleven had made their way outside, and luckily, the fighting over sleds had been minimal. Charlie marked the start and end points for the race and grabbed a broom to get the best vantage point from the air. The girls all got settled on the sleds at the starting line as the Weasley brothers and Harry postured as they waited to begin. 

“Everybody ready?” Charlie called from across the yard. He waited for everyone’s shouts of okay and then shot red sparks out from his wand to set them off. 

Ginny grabbed onto either side of the sled so she wouldn’t fall off, and couldn’t help the gleeful laughter that escaped her lips as Harry took off running. It was clear that all the boys thought it’d be much easier than it actually was. The snow was wet and heavy, which made it difficult to move as their feet kept sinking into the ground. Not to mention they had to drag the girls along behind them. 

Ginny looked around to see where she and Harry stood amongst their competitors. Everyone was fairly close together, but Bill was inching ahead at the current moment. 

“Mush, Harry, mush!” Ginny called in a hysteric fit of laughter as she was pretty sure he shot her a rude gesture through his gloves.

In the end, it was Ron who won the race, beating out Bill by only a couple paces, with George hot on their heels. Harry came in a solid fourth, while Percy finished last. All of the boys collapsed into the snow upon completion, creating an overdramatic air from having to pull the girls across the makeshift pitch. 

“See? I told you that would be fun!” Ginny said as the girls agreed.

“Maybe fun for you,” Harry said, rolling his eyes. 

“Well, it sure beats sitting around doing nothing all afternoon,” she retorted as everyone seemed to agree.

Ginny was right, after all. The impromptu activity made the Weasley kids feel like just that again: kids. And thus was born the annual Weasley sledding races.


	15. Smiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Romione AND Hinny! Domestic Bliss

“How is it he’s gotten so much bigger from the last time we saw you?” Hermione cooed as James slept soundly in his bouncer.

She and Ron had offered to watch baby James for a few hours so Harry and Ginny could have a much needed night out. James was a few days shy of two months old now, and it would be his parent’s first outing without him.

“Because all he does is eat, that’s why,” Ginny said with a slight laugh.

“He is good at that,” Harry agreed. “Are you sure you’ll be alright?”

“Yes, Harry, We’ve taken care of our fair share of nieces and nephews to know what needs to be done,” Ron said as he rolled his eyes.

“Well, I put some bottles in the fridge, and everything you could possibly need is in that bag right over there,” Ginny said, pointing to the giant bag next to James’ bouncer.

“We’ve got it, Gin, you two go and have a good time,” Ron urged as he practically pushed them out the door.

“Alright, alright! Oh! Before I forget, James learned a new trick this week. I’m sure you’ll see it when he wakes up!” Harry beamed.

“If you’re talking about his bowel movements again, I’ll—” Ron said before Ginny cut him off.

“It’s not. You’ll see,” she said in a sing-song voice. “Be good to our little angel!” 

Ron and Hermione watched Harry and Ginny leave through the front door before sitting down on the couch. “Well, if he stays asleep like this all evening, it’ll be a piece of cake,” Ron said.

“He’ll wake up soon, you know that,” Hermione said. 

As if on cue, James started to stir, a soft cry escaping his lips. Hermione stood up and reached into the bouncer to pull him out. His eyes were opening now as she held him in her arms and sat down carefully next to Ron.

“Who knew my sister and our specky git of a best mate could make such a brilliant tiny human?” Ron asked as he reached over and tickled James’ stomach.

What James did next shocked both Ron and Hermione. He looked up at them and smiled. Hermione gasped as Ron’s eyes grew wide. Of course they’d seen his other nieces and nephews smile as babies, but never this young.

“This must be what Harry meant about his new ‘trick,’” Ron said, staring astonishingly at his nephew and godson.

Hermione’s heart all but melted as she held James in her arms while he smiled back up at her. It was at that moment she knew she was ready. Sure, she and Ron had talked about having kids, and they had lots of practice babysitting, but the timing never felt ‘right.’

She looked up at Ron, who met her eyes instinctively. “Ron,” she said, her voice barely a whisper. 

The words caught in her throat as Ron nodded. He knew exactly what she was thinking without having to say a word. She let out a short and abrupt laugh at the recognition of what they’d just decided. Ron leaned in and kissed her softly, careful not to crush James as he leaned over them. As much as they loved babysitting, Harry and Ginny couldn’t return from their night out soon enough.


	16. Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jily Fic!

Lily’s hand brushed James’ as they walked down the lane where James lived. A shiver ran up her spine at the light contact and left her wanting more. Something had changed since the end of term and the first month of summer holidays. 

Throughout the month of July they exchanged regular letters, so often that the first thing Lily would do was check the window for his owl every morning. It was almost as though Lily had become dependent on the routine. Her stomach would flip flop with excitement when she heard the familiar tap on the window from his tawny brown owl at her window, and on the days there was no letter, her heart would sink into her stomach in disappointment.

For some reason she still didn’t understand what was happening. She told herself she wouldn’t fall for his witty charm, and his damning good looks. The way his black hair had that perpetual bedhead look, and his brown eyes always looked as though he could see right through her. Not to mention how fit he was from Quidditch training. And let’s not forget the mischievous grin he’d been flashing at her since they met first year. 

Thinking about his smile led to thinking about his lips. How would they feel against her own? “Stop it,” she whispered harshly under her breath. Her mind was desperate to win the war against her heart.

James pulled his hand away when she accidentally spoke. Shit, Lily thought. “Did I do something wrong?” James asked hesitantly.

“No, sorry. Was just thinking,” she tried to explain, hoping that would suffice.

“About what?” Of course it didn't, but then again she wasn’t surprised.

“Nothing,” Lily said quickly. She could tell he wanted to press her further, and was surprised when he didn’t.

Maybe accepting his invitation to join him for a night out was a mistake. Was it a date? Wasn’t it? Lily kept flip flopping back and forth. One moment she wanted it to be, but then the next moment she criticized herself for letting her feelings get the better of her. 

This is James we’re talking about. The guy who thinks he’s better than everyone, she thought. But that wasn’t entirely true. She was starting to realize through his letters that it was more an act than anything else. He really wasn’t as self-centered as he let on. In reality he was actually kind hearted and incredibly loyal to his friends, and that loyalty extended to her. 

Lily knew she’d been too wrapped up in her own determination to hate him than to allow herself to see it. If she thought back, she knew his true colors were revealed when Sev called her that awful word towards the end of fifth year. After he’d defended her, she started to let him in; she gave him a chance, and he continued to prove himself over and over.

And now here she was, sauntering down the streets of Ipswich after sharing a meal with James Potter in a muggle restaurant, left wondering about the state of the evening. Lily was fairly certain they were nearing his family’s home, which meant the night out was probably going to end soon. They’d say their goodbyes, she’d apparate home, and be none the wiser on the state of their relationship.

The sound of his voice pulled her out of her thoughts. “This is me,” he said, gesturing to his house. They stood there awkwardly for a moment before he spoke again. “We could go sit in the garden if you wanted, or you could apparate home, too. I’ve probably exceeded my allotment of your time and patience,” he said with a laugh.

“The garden is fine,” Lily said indifferently. 

He led her to the back of the house where they settled on a bench that was toward the back of the property. The lights from the house cast a dim shadow on the yard, but it was still fairly dark where they were. 

“I have to admit, Evans, I’m surprised you haven’t left yet,” James said with a chuckle.

“Why do you say that?” she asked him.

“When have you ever spent this much time with me? Willingly, that is,” he clarified.

“I studied with you quite a bit during sixth year,” she countered.

“Yeah, but that wasn’t alone,” James reasoned.

“Well, you could have invited them tonight,” Lily said, referring to Sirius, Remus and Peter. Definitely not a date if he’s bringing up his friends, she decided.

“Did you want me to?” he asked as he turned to look at her. There was that piercing gaze again.

“No,” she answered honestly. She saw the hint of a smile creep across his lips. “Did you?”

“What do you think?” James asked sarcastically. 

“If I knew, I wouldn’t be asking, would I?” she retorted. She sighed in relief as their banter returned.

“Well, if I remember the invitation I extended in that letter, I believe it read something like, ‘How about we get together and grab a bite?’ I like to think that implied it was just the two of us,” he said.

Lily snorted. “Oh, yes because that screamed ‘just the two of us,’ Potter. Honestly, could you have been any less romantic?” 

Lily froze at the realization of what slipped out of her mouth. Maybe I didn’t actually just say that out loud, she thought, willing it to be true. But James’ face said it all.

“Are you looking for romance, Evans?” he asked, with a twinkle in his eye.

She was thankful it was dark, so he couldn’t see the blush she knew was plastered on her face. “That depends. Was this meant to be a date or not?” Lily was satisfied in her attempt to deflect and avoid his question.

His hand inched closer to her own. She could feel the heat of his skin against her own. “Do you hear yourself, Evans?” James let out a laugh. “Asking me if this is a date or not, after I’ve been asking you out regularly for the past two years. Of course it’s a date! I hope you didn’t accept under any false pretenses.”

“Considering you didn’t explicitly say it was a date in the letter, I could argue you did,” she said with a lofty smile. “I can’t say it feels like any other dates I’ve been on, though. I thought your dating game would be a bit stronger, Potter,” she teased.

He raised an eyebrow at her comments. “Yeah? How so?”

“Well, every other date I’ve had has at least held my hand,” she said first.

“Like this?” James asked as his hand slipped under hers, his fingers intertwining with her own. 

Lily nodded. Feeling her hand in his gave her the courage to lean in a bit closer. She knew she was testing fate, and perhaps going against everything her mind had been trying to resist, but she didn’t care. She wanted him to kiss her, no matter how frightening and exhilarating that thought was.

“Are there any other guidelines in your date handbook that I’ve neglected?” James asked.

Lily waited a moment before answering as she peered up at his face, trying to gauge his reaction to their proximity. “Hmm. Well, it is nearing the end of the evening,” she said casually.

“It is. Does that mean anything to you?” James pressed. 

She wasn’t sure if the moonlight was playing tricks on her or if he’d leaned in closer as well. Lily didn’t trust her voice, so she nodded, looking up at him through her lashes. Just as she was trying to come up with a witty remark, James leaned in closer and she felt his lips brush hers. Her eyes fluttered shut at the contact, and she pressed lightly into him, indicating she wanted more. 

She felt James pull away slightly, but before she could be disappointed at the loss of contact, she felt him lean in again, pressing his lips firmly into hers with more confidence. Lily returned the kiss eagerly, and before she knew it, his hand was in her hair as the kiss deepened. His lips felt exactly as she’d hoped, soft yet firm, feeling natural against her own. 

Lily’s heart soared in triumph as their innocent first kiss was on the verge of turning into a full on snog. Her free hand was reaching up to rest on his chest when she heard a rustle in some nearby shrubs, causing them to break apart. Despite the darkness, she could vaguely see the silhouette of a figure in the distance. She immediately reached for her wand, but James held her arm gently to stop her.

“Pads, is that you?” he asked, a hint of annoyance and amusement in his tone.

Lily shouldn’t have been as surprised as she was. James did mention that Sirius was staying with him for the summer. “I should go,” she said quickly as she pulled away from James’ embrace.

“You don’t have to—” James started to say before Lily cut him off.

“I know, but it is getting late. I’ll write to you in the morning,” she said as she flashed him a smile before slipping away. 

She didn’t give James a chance to say goodbye as she walked across the dew laden grass. Lily was about to apparate away, when she heard James call to Sirius.

“Pads, where are you going? Get back here!” James yelled to him, sounding annoyed.

“I’ve got to write to Remus!” Sirius said through gleeful laughter. “He needs to know! James and Lily are finally together!” 

Lily couldn’t help the wide smile that took residence on her face, as her heart beat with joy. Sirius’ words echoed in her mind as she returned home. Finally together.


	17. Positivity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look into Ron's 5th year career advice meeting with Professor McGonagall. [OOTP]

“Good afternoon, Mr. Weasley. Please have a seat,” Professor McGonagall said as Ron entered the room.

He wasn’t sure what to expect. The twins weren’t entirely helpful when they saw the bulletin for the career advice meetings, and each student was scheduled sporadically. His was consequently one of the first. So much for relying on alphabetical order, he thought as he took a seat.

“Now as you know, we hold these meetings before students take their O.W.L. exams to give them an idea of what courses they’ll need to achieve high marks in to pursue their career of choice. Have you given any thought to what may interest you after you complete your Hogwarts education?” Minerva asked.

Ron felt his ears grow hot at the professor’s question. He knew what he wanted to say, but hesitated, doubting she’d react positively. His grades were mediocre, and he wasn’t exceptional in any particular subject, but he was consistent in his classes across the spectrum.

“Well, Mr. Weasley? I don’t mean to rush you, but we don’t have a lot of time,” Professor McGonagall pressed.

“I, er–I’ve given a bit of thought to being an Auror,” Ron admitted finally.

He stared at the biscuit tin on his Head of House’s desk in an attempt to avoid seeing her reaction. After a few seconds had passed, he glanced up at McGonagall briefly to see what was taking her so long to answer. She was watching him with her piercing gaze, no doubt thinking of a way to let him down gently. Somehow, he knew his aspirations were too good to be true.

Eventually, he saw her nod ever so briefly as she picked up a pile of brochures. She pulled one out and opened it. Her eyes flitted quickly across the tri-fold. “To pursue a career as an Auror will take significant effort. You will need top grades in all of your classes. Entering the training program alone requires five N.E.W.T.’s, and nothing under ‘Exceeds Expectations’ will permit you into the training program.”

“What are the courses?” Ron asked, finally looking up. 

He was surprised that Professor McGonagall was explaining the material. Of course the Aurors wouldn’t be an easy option, but there wasn’t anything else that Ron could see himself doing. If he was being honest, all these years at Harry’s side as he fought off Voldemort had given him an interest in keeping the magical world safe. Especially now that he knew Voldemort was back. 

“Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, and Herbology. I will have you know that I do not accept anyone into my N.E.W.T. courses with marks less than “Exceeds Expectations,’ on their Transfiguration O.W.L.’s. And Professor Snape only accepts those who receive ‘Outstanding’ on their Potions O.W.L.

“Maybe I should find something else, then,” Ron said as he immediately slumped in his chair. 

If he studied twice as hard, he could probably achieve the appropriate Transfiguration marks. But Potions? There was no way he’d be able to achieve an Outstanding!

“Mr. Weasley, do not count yourself out so quickly,” Professor McGonagall said, surprising him. “According to Professors Flitwick and Sprout, your Charms and Herbology marks are ‘Acceptable’ and ‘Exceeds Expectations,’ and your Defense Against the Dark Arts marks are also satisfactory. If you put in the extra revisions, you will surely be able to follow this path.”

Ron looked up surprisingly at her words, but still didn’t believe them to be true. “There’s no way I’ll be able to achieve an O in Potions, though” he said, eyeing the other pamphlets on her desk as he began having second thoughts about his choice.

“Mr. Weasley, if I may—” Professor McGonagall started, “you are highly capable of achieving anything you set your mind to. All of the professors have noted your promise, and it is my personal opinion that the only thing lacking is a bit of self confidence and positivity. You’ve been named Prefect of your year, as well as Keeper on the Quidditch team, and despite the extra responsibilities, you are still able to keep up on your schoolwork. Managing all that you are involved in is not an easy task.”

He was surprised to hear her mention his extracurriculars. He always assumed being named Prefect was a mistake, and therefore didn’t take much stock in the badge and his duties. “Er, right, about that. Why did you choose me for Prefect, anyways?” The question slipped out before he could stop it.

McGonagall looked a bit taken aback. “Why would I not choose you?” she asked rhetorically. “You are dependable, your grades are up to snuff, and you have a strong moral compass when it comes to right and wrong with a level head on your shoulders. Might I add you do well to help keep Ms. Granger grounded.” She paused for a moment. “It also does not hurt that you are the only person in your class that is not afraid to go toe-to-toe when it is necessary. Mind you that is not the reason for which you were chosen, but simply an added bonus,” McGonagall finished with a knowing look.

Ron gave her a weak smile. So it wasn’t a fluke after all. He had been chosen for Prefect purposely. He was beginning to think that maybe he could be an Auror. It wasn’t like McGonagall laughed at his career suggestion. Plus, she was still going over the qualifications. Surely, that had to mean something!

“Now, back to the matter at hand. The Aurors are incredibly selective in who they choose to take on in the program. There have not been any new recruits in recent years. Not only that, but the training requires three more years following your time at Hogwarts, so your commitment to the program will be of utmost importance.” 

Ron nodded at her words. Yeah, it was going to prove a lot of work, but the more she talked, the more Ron felt that this was meant to be his calling. He could do this, or at least he could try.   
Once his meeting concluded, he thanked Professor McGonagall, and left with a renewed sense of not feeling as hopeless of a Hogwarts student and wizard. Sure, he wasn’t brilliant like Hermione, but maybe he did have his own strengths after all. He certainly felt better now that he had a direction to take his studies, and perhaps he could write off History of Magic and Divination once and for all. No more Binns or Trelawney after this year! Ron thought as made his way back to the Gryffindor common room.


	18. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jily fic with baby Harry! The time has come to determine their secret keeper, but Lily isn't sold on Peter.

“James, are you sure we can trust Peter? I really think it should be Sirius,” Lily said as she was bouncing baby Harry in her arms.

“They’ll know it’s Sirius if we choose him, Lily. It’s too risky—” James tried to explain, but Lily cut him off.

“Of course it’s risky! All of this is risky! For us, for Sirius, and everyone who’s fighting You Know Who! I’d feel better knowing it was Pads. I know he’d never give us away,” Lily argued.

“Wormy wouldn’t either! Lily, I’ve known him since he was eleven. He’s one of my best friends. I know he’d never do anything to hurt us,” James insisted.

Lily didn’t answer James right away. She snuggled Harry closer and lifted him higher to kiss his forehead. He was such a good baby. He rarely cried, and always had a look of wonderment and curiosity when he was awake.

“I just don’t understand. Why does it have to be us? Why Harry? What have we done to deserve any of this?” Lily said as she fought back the tears that threatened to fall for the fifth time today.

“I don’t know, Lils, I don’t know. Even Dumbledore doesn’t know. But he’s offering us this protection and we’d be mental not to take it. We have to protect him, and I think Peter’s the right choice.”

“What about Re—” Lily tried to suggest Remus again.

“You know as well as I do that Moony is too much a risk because of his status. Werewolves are known to side with evil, and even though I know Moony would never join them, it’s too dangerous. He’d never agree!” James defended.

“Well, you could say the same thing about Sirius and his family ties!” Lily retorted.

“You know as well as I do that Sirius renounced his family as quickly as he could. He’d rather die than join the Death Eaters!”

“So all the more reason to choose him!”

“Lily, what is it about Wormy that’s putting you off? You need to tell me. Has he done something I don’t know about?” James asked seriously.

“No, never. I can’t explain it, James,” Lily said with a sigh. “I’m going to go put Harry down.”

“Well, we need to have a decision in twenty minutes so you can’t avoid this conversation.”

“I’m not trying to,” she said as she disappeared up the stairs.

Lily laid Harry down in his crib as she sat in the rocker on the opposite side of the room. Her mind continued to think back to the conversation she had with Severus third year. It was barmy, really. They were thirteen, and what did Sev actually know anyway? Especially now, considering he was on the opposing side. She shook her head at the thought.

There were days she missed her best friend. Even despite everything he’d said and done that showed his true colors, somehow she still missed him. You’re better off without him, Lily, she forced herself to think. But then there was that other part of her that said ‘then why are you still hung up over that conversation?’

It was springtime and they were sitting under the big oak tree by the lake, revising for final exams. James and his posse were goofing off down closer by the quidditch pitch. Despite a fair distance between them, Lily still couldn’t concentrate with the noise they were making.

“There’s something weird about Pettigrew,” Sev had said to her in confidence.

“What do you mean?” Lily asked. She never really thought much about it.

“Well, I mean, they’re all a bunch of misfits to begin with, but Pettigrew still seems like the outcast. Potter’s the ring leader, Black the sidekick, and Lupin’s the sensible one. It’s not even like Pettigrew’s the funny one. He’s just...pathetic,” Lily could hear the resentment seething in Sev’s voice.

“I still don’t know what that has to do with anything. They may be annoying to us, but they get along with each other,” Lily said with a shrug.

“Maybe they keep Pettigrew around for a laugh. Remember first year? He’d follow Potter around like a puppy dog. What’s so special about Potter anyways? He’s a pompous prat if you ask me,” Severus spat.

“Sev, just drop it. It’s not worth working yourself up over,” Lily warned.

“I’m just saying. Pettigrew’s the type who wants to be on the side with power. He thinks Potter’s powerful with his popularity, so he did whatever it took to get on the inside of that group.”

“Sev—”

“Lily, I’m serious! You really don’t think if someone else came around, he wouldn’t drop Potter and his friends for them?”

“I’ll believe it when I see it,” Lily had told him.

She never did get a chance to see it because it never happened. Yet now, her mind kept going back to Severus’ observations. Voldemort was gaining more power every day. If he was right about Peter, then could they truly trust him? Would he rat them out if it meant saving himself? 

Lily shook the thoughts away. She couldn’t let Sev get into her head. After all, he’d shown his true colors two years after that conversation, when he called her a mudblood right in that same spot. 

She stood up and walked back over to the crib, taking in another look at her pride and joy. “I trust James, and if James trusts Peter, then that’s who we’ll go with,” she said to herself. 

It wasn’t worth the fight. Lily knew the road ahead would be long and trying, and if they were to come out unscathed she had to trust her husband’s judgement. Their lives, and more importantly Harry’s, depended on it.


	19. New

Year 1

Hermione walked through the maze of corridors of her new school. She was a witch, and she was learning magic! It was a fresh start for her, and one she hoped would have a better outcome than her experiences in primary school. Sure, she missed the subjects she studied at her old school, and her eleven year old aspirations of becoming a lawyer were probably all for naught now, but she wouldn’t trade any of that for this amazing new world.

She understood why she was different now, and why odd things tended to happen when she grew up. Hogwarts was meant to teach her how to control and refine her magic, and she’d read all of the textbooks twice in preparation of fitting in. Hermione was worried she was already behind because she didn’t come from a magical family, so she focused on the one thing she was good at to help her get ahead. 

Thankfully, her teachers were already impressed with her work ethic, and she was proving that she did actually belong here. Sure, she missed her parents and wrote them several times a week, and she reminded herself that it would have been like this if she’d been sent off to boarding school, too. She held up the newest letter that had been delivered at breakfast. Her mum had asked if she’d made any friends yet. Hermione’s face fell as she reread her mother’s words. Not yet, she thought, but she was still hopeful. New beginnings meant a fresh start, and that went for her attempts at making friends as well.

Year 2

It wasn’t a fluke. She really did make new friends last year, and they still wanted her in their lives upon returning to Hogwarts in the fall! Sure, it was probably a little out of the ordinary for her two friends to be boys, but she wasn’t complaining. Originally she thought that being friends with Harry Potter would help her befriend the others in her year, or at least her fellow Gryffindors, but that didn’t seem to be the case.

Their recognition and brief popularity for winning the House Cup last year was soon forgotten once the Chamber of Secrets had been opened. Honestly, she’d been holding her breath, thinking that Harry and Ron would drop her because the monster was targeting muggleborns. She was quite relieved when they turned out to do the exact opposite. 

Ron had come to her defense and had thrown up slugs because of it. It was the nicest, and most disgusting thing anyone had ever done for her, and she wasn’t sure how to repay him. The word really didn’t mean much to her, but Ron’s reaction was notable.   
She wasn’t sure why her heart felt funny when he stood up to Malfoy for her. Maybe that’s just what true friendship felt like. Yes, surely that was it. She would have felt the same if Harry had been the one to defend her, right? 

Year 3

Hermione couldn’t believe it! A pet of her very own! He may not be a kitten, but he was new to her, and she was certain he would be the best cat! She was sold on Crookshanks the moment she laid eyes on him when they’d entered the Menagerie, and much to Ron’s discontent, she’d chosen the ginger animal.

The store owner seemed both relieved and excited at the prospect of Crookshanks finding a new home, having been looked over for years now. Hermione snuggled him closer as they sat in their compartment on the Hogwarts Express at the recollection. She felt a connection with Crookshanks, knowing what it felt like to be looked over and dismissed for friendship and camaraderie. 

Hermione smiled, knowing that her new pet would keep her company at night when Lavender and Parvati excluded her in their whispered secrets. Now, she’d have someone to whisper her own secrets to; ones she couldn’t tell the boys. Like how she still didn’t understand the way her heart thumped faster when Ron would smile at her, and she felt nothing when Harry did the same. Of course, Crookshanks couldn’t speak, but it still comforted her to know she’d have someone to talk to who she could trust with her innermost thoughts.

Year 4

Hermione couldn’t believe she actually had a date to the Yule Ball. Sure, it wasn’t her first choice, but it beat going alone. Maybe it’d even make a certain someone wake up and notice her.

It was a strange new feeling, being wanted and desired. She’d spent the majority of her fifteen years being looked over and not given a second thought when it came to personal relationships and friendships. Now, an international quidditch player had shown interest in her, of all people! 

Shouldn’t she be feeling more excited at this prospect? Wasn’t this what she’d always wanted? Not only was she being included, but desired. Someone wanted her on their arm, for the whole of Hogwarts and the visitors from the other two schools to see! And yet, she wasn’t satisfied. 

If anything, her heart hurt more because she still wasn’t noticed by the one person that mattered the most. She glanced up from across the Gryffindor table and watched a certain redhead working on some assignment. Maybe she should forget about the stupid crush she could no longer deny. Yes, that was it. 

Hermione resolved to put her feelings for him aside, and embrace the new companionship, or maybe more, that Viktor was offering. It was the perfect plan to get over her childhood crush. 

Year 5

Well, this is new, Hermione thought to herself. Since when did Ron give her meaningful gifts? She was staring at the bottle of perfume Ron gifted her Christmas. On the inside, she was absolutely giddy, but the outside didn’t match those feelings. Ron couldn’t know her secret, so Hermione vowed to hide it at all costs.

She’d done a poor job of trying to hide her excitement. Well, no, she actually did too well of a job. Her reaction was less than stellar, and not what she’d intended. She told him it was interesting. How barmy could you be! Interesting? Why couldn’t you have said, ‘it’s lovely, Ron, thank you!’ No, you had to go and say it’s ‘interesting,’ Hermione berated herself in her own thoughts.

This very well could have been the moment she’d been waiting for, and she’d gone and buggered it up. Yet instead of trying to fix it, she let it go. She figured that if she wore the perfume on a regular basis, then he’d know she liked it. 

Year 6

Hermione felt like her insides had been gutted and her heart ripped out of her chest. She’d give anything to go back to the dull ache and pining over Ron as she wished that they could be something more. Maybe she’d wake up and realize it was just a nightmare, that this new heartache wasn’t warranted after all. Yet the days continued to pass, and that stab of pain remained fresh every time she witnessed the boy she fancied attached by the face to her dorm mate.

Slow and steady wins the race. That’s what the fable always taught her. But it wasn’t true; at least not this time. There was no way she could ever compare to the likes of Lavender, who possessed such a natural beauty that she could have any bloke she desired. 

There was no way Ron would ever look twice at her, especially not now. His new relationship only exacerbated the estrangement she now faced with him. The loneliness was almost too much to bear since he wasn’t speaking to her. 

It was typical Ron and Hermione. He was mad at her for some unknown reason, and now she couldn’t allow herself to forgive him for his betrayal. Their friendship now obliterated in its wake. She was stupid to think she’d even had a chance. Her offer to attend Slughorn’s party was tossed aside far too quickly when a better offer arose. 

A new wave of tears flooded her eyes. When it was all said and done, she couldn’t blame him. Who in their right mind would pick plain Hermione Granger over the illustrious Lavender Brown? Book smarts didn’t matter when it came to fancying someone. Now that Ron had Lavender, she wasn’t needed anymore.

Year 7

Hermione felt Ron’s lips kiss her gently as he leaned down. Hermione hoped she’d never get used to this feeling. They were finally together now. Somehow, they’d survived more near death situations than she could count. The war was over, and they could finally be honest with each other. It felt like a weight was lifted off of her shoulders. She no longer had to hide how she felt. Her hand found his, and for the first time in years, she felt peace. 

There was no doubt they’d stumble along the way as they transitioned from friends to something more, but they were willing to do whatever it took to make this work. Every kiss between them felt like a promise, and for the first time she no longer questioned where she stood with her best friend. Hermione smiled as she finally allowed herself to fully embrace their new relationship.


	20. Lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Romione - Post War

Lights

Click. Ron turned the deluminator on in the sitting room of Grimmauld Place. It was the middle of the night and he couldn’t sleep. He’d tiptoed quietly out of the bedroom he shared with Hermione and now found himself in the newly renovated area. It was hard to believe that nearly a year had passed since they last occupied the residence, though this time it was much different.

They weren’t on the run, nor were they wanted ‘criminals’ anymore, and they’d worked hard to fix the place up and make it more like home. Everything had been updated and no longer had that ominous dark vibe that the Black family was going for. And yet, something still bothered Ron about the whole thing.

He turned the deluminator over in his hands as he stared at the lamps it turned on just moments ago. It’d been months since the deluminator led him back to Harry and Hermione. Ron thought about how it worked a lot when he first returned to the hunt, but in the months since then the thoughts had been pushed aside. Now, for some reason he woke up wondering about it again.

It wasn’t out of the blue, though. If anything, it was because of the dream he just had. He was having a conversation with Dumbledore, of all people! It was mental! Actually, now that Ron was thinking about it in a clearer state, it sounded similar to the conversation Harry described. But Ron hadn’t been in that state between life and death. At least, he hoped he wasn’t. So yeah, still mental.

Normally, he didn’t remember much from his dreams. Well, aside from the wet dreams he used to have at Hogwarts, but this one was replaying vividly in his mind.

“Why did you leave me the deluminator?” Ron asked.

“You remind me a lot of myself when I was your age, Mr. Weasley,” Professor Dumbledore had answered.

Ron was confused. It wasn’t the answer he was looking for. “But that still doesn’t—”

“You are loyal to a fault, and you follow your heart. The deluminator was designed to lead one to their heart’s truest desire. That is to say, what they treasure most,” Dumbledore had spoken again.

“I still don’t understand,” Ron said.

“Sometimes we make rash decisions without thinking clearly, which lead us astray from the path we are meant to follow. I had a hunch that, like me, you may lose your way.”

Ron simply stared at the former headmaster in disbelief.

“And despite a lapse in judgment, I knew that, like me, you’d realize your error and want to right your wrong.” Dumbledore waited a moment for his words to process. “Though, I will admit you were much faster in your realization than I was.” Dumbledore chuckled.

Ron thought he was starting to understand, but he needed a little more information before he could be certain. “How does it work?”

As I’ve said before, it has the ability to lead you to your heart’s truest desire. They need only say your name to lead you back to them. I only wish I had this invention in my time of need. Sadly, I created it after the fact.”

“So...you combined apparition magic with a ball of light, but disguised it as an object that could turn multiple lights off and on?” Ron verified. “But why light?”

“Ah, wonderful question. Because happiness can be found even in the darkest of times, if one only remembers to turn on the light. Surely you remember me saying this during the feast your third year,” Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye.

“I—no,” Ron admitted. He thought about what Dumbledore was saying. “So the light brought me back to happiness? And to my heart’s truest desire?”

“Surely, I don’t need to explain further.” Ron looked up at him. Had he known even then? “Yes, Ronald, I knew. I’m sorry I cannot stay longer, but I do need to be getting back. Try not to overthink things.”

Ron looked away as he thought about Dumbledore’s words, and when he looked up, his former Headmaster had disappeared. He woke up shortly after that. Now, here he was, still thinking about the words and whether it had been real or not.

“Ron? Is everything okay? I woke up and you weren’t there.” Hermione’s voice floated in through the doorway. 

“Y-yeah, ‘m fine,” Ron said as he stood up, deluminator in hand. “Just couldn’t sleep.” He held the deluminator up and clicked it. The ball of light that had guided him before appeared again.

Hermione’s eyes widened. “Is that—is that what you were talking about?”

Ron nodded. “Yeah. When you said my name.” The ball of light floated into his chest. His heart’s truest desire.

“It really did lead you back to me,” Hermione said in an astonished voice. 

Ron noticed that her eyes followed the ball of light before looking up at him. “I tried to tell you, but you didn’t want to —” he was cut off when her lips met his.

When they broke apart she looked in his eyes. “I love magic,” she said quietly.

Ron froze, staring at her before breaking out into laughter.

“What?” Hermione asked.

“For a second there, I thought you were going to say you love me,” he said awkwardly.

“Oh, I—well, I do,” she said bashfully.

Ron was pretty sure his jaw hit the floor. “Y-you do?” he asked in disbelief. And then he noticed the hurt look on Hermione’s face. “I—I mean, I do, too! L-love you, that is.”

“Really?” 

Ron nodded as he leaned in and kissed her hard, trying to put everything he was feeling into that one kiss. He was confident now that he finally understood Dumbledore’s meaning. Better yet, so did Hermione.


	21. Strength

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinny!

“Hey Gin, can we go for a walk?” Harry asked following Dumbledore’s funeral.

She nodded as they quietly slipped away from the rest of the crowd. Harry knew they didn’t have an interminable amount of time, but that was good. It was going to take a lot of strength that he wasn’t sure he had in order to go through with this. 

Ginny finally spoke as they approached the far side of the lake. “I have this feeling you’re going to do something noble and stupid. Please tell me I’m wrong.”

She knew. Of course she knew. He avoided her eyes as he held her hands in his. He didn’t want to let go. Not yet. “Don’t make this harder for me. I have to do this, you know I do.”

“What if I came with you? Then you wouldn’t have to, and—”

“Ginny—”

“And maybe then Ron and Hermione wouldn’t feel so awkward if they finally stopped dancing around each other and made a move!” She looked at him hopefully, even though they both knew it could never happen for a multitude of reasons.

Harry took a deep breath as he raised his own eyes to meet hers. Pain filled every part of him as his heart constricted at the mere thought of what he needed to say.

“You know I don’t want to do this, right?”

“Then don’t,” she said, her voice full of conviction. 

“I have to! I have to keep you safe—”  
“That’s bollocks! I’m fully capable of keeping myself safe,” she interjected.

“No! No one is! Especially not if they find out you’re my girlfriend! I’ve lost every person that’s ever been close to me. I can’t lose you, too,” he said desperately, willing her to understand.

Harry watched her carefully. For the first time in ages, he couldn’t read her. Maybe he’d always taken for granted that she never shied away from letting him in, but now that things were crumbling around him, she was putting up her own walls.   
He strengthened his resolve and continued. “I know I can’t ask you to wait for me, and I won’t. It’s not fair to—”

Ginny cut Harry off in his noble attempt at a speech, and kissed him. Merlin, he knew he was going to miss her more than anything. She’d become such a stable person in his life, and he honestly couldn’t remember her not being there, which was odd since they’d barely been together for a month.

“I can’t change your mind, can I?” she said as they reluctantly broke apart.

Harry couldn’t find the words so he merely nodded his head.

“We should get back to the castle, then. The train will be leaving soon.”

They walked up to the castle in companionable silence. Their hands remained connected, neither willing to let the other go quite yet.

\-------------------------

Ginny sat silently in the compartment with Luna on the way back to London. She remained strong even as she wanted to break down and cry. She knew life wasn’t fair, but just once she wished things could go her way. Closing her eyes, she reminded herself that this wasn’t Harry’s choice. Not that it made her feel any better. 

She replayed the conversation over and over in her head. On the fourth run through, she came to a realization. Harry had never actually said they were breaking up. A small smile played at the corner of her mouth.

Sure, it was probably a ridiculous loophole, but that didn’t stop Ginny from deciding right then and there that she could think of this as a long-distance relationship, or even a break. No matter what way she decided to think of it, she knew her strong-willed nature would wear Harry down eventually. There was no denying that her heart belonged to him, and no amount of distance was going to stop that.


	22. Inhale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Romione

Hermione took a slow, deep breath in. It seemed to be one of the few things to help her keep the nausea under control. She was sitting at the table with her Mum, pretending to sip on a cup of tea.

“So, darling, have you started having any cravings yet?” Jean asked her.

“Cravings? Mum, I can barely keep anything down!” Hermione told her.

Her mother gave her a sympathetic smile. “I’m sorry, dear. My cravings started in the beginning of my second trimester with you.”

“Yes, well I believe I’m still in the food aversion phase,” Hermione said bitterly. She saw her mum’s eyes cast downward and immediately felt guilty. “I’m sorry, Mum. I didn’t mean it like that. It just hasn’t been easy. Having watched all my sisters in law go through mostly easy pregnancies, I guess I had false hope mine would be the same.”

Jean reached over and took her daughter’s hand in her own. “It’s alright, Hermione. You just have to remember that every pregnancy is different.” She chuckled a bit. “You gave me quite the run for my money when I was carrying you.”

“Did you have any cravings with me?” Hermione asked. 

“Oh, yes. Pretty much any and everything that was of poor nutritional value. Not to mention I couldn’t eat eggs the entire time.”

“Really?”

“Yes, really.” 

Hermione groaned. “So much for thinking that particular taste is going to come back.”

“It will, honey, don’t worry.”

“Even the smell gets me! I feel awful because I’ve yelled at Ron three times when he’s tried to cook breakfast.”

“And I’m sure he’s taken it all in good stride. It probably doesn’t bother him as much as you think it does. You’re carrying his child.”

As if on cue, Hermione felt another wave of nausea pass over her and she returned to focusing on her breathing. She closed her eyes and counted to five as she inhaled slowly. Her mum sat quietly and waited for Hermione to feel a bit better.

“All right?” Jean asked when Hermione opened her eyes.

“As much as I can be.”

“Do try and drink some tea. I know it feels like you won’t be able to keep anything down, but it’s important to at least try and get some of those nutrients in.”

Hermione lifted the cup of tea to her lips and took little sips. She watched as her mum got up from the table and sifted through one of the cupboards before returning with some crackers. “Try to eat some of these. They helped settle my stomach and miraculously stayed down all those years ago with you.” 

“Thanks, Mum.” Hermione nibbled on a few crackers one at a time. 

The silence was comforting compared to the constant bustle of the Burrow. It was nice to receive some advice and information from her own mother. She loved Molly and her sisters in law, but lately it was getting to be a bit much. Every time she turned around, someone was offering her advice or asking if she was having this experience or that. 

In all honesty, Hermione had been so miserable over the past few months that she didn’t want to talk about anything remotely related to her pregnancy or babies at all. It probably seemed awful to say, but everyone was different, right? She hoped her mindset would change when she started to feel better.

“Vanilla ice cream and strawberries,” Jean said with a chuckle, bringing Hermione out of her thoughts.

“What?” Hermione asked.

“Those were the two foods I craved most with you. I’d never much preferred vanilla before that. I always gravitated to chocolate when I wanted a sweet treat, but it had to be vanilla the entire nine months with you.”

Hermione smiled. “Do you think it was an indicator? Since I do love vanilla. And berries, too.”

“Could be. I guess we’ll get to test the theory with your children, too, now won’t we?” Jean joked.

“Children? It’ll be a miracle if I want another after this!”

Jean laughed wholeheartedly with her daughter. “Well, you can’t write it off just yet, dear.”

“You did,” Hermione grumbled. She didn’t mean to let it slip out, and she immediately regretted it when she heard her mum inhale sharply. “I’m sorry, Mum. I shouldn’t have said that! This baby’s really doing a number on my filter,” I said weakly.

Jean smiled sadly at her daughter. “It’s okay. We’ve never talked about it.” She was quiet for a moment before she continued. “It wasn’t that we didn’t try. We wanted to give you a sibling, but it wasn’t in the cards for us.”

Hermione stood up from the table and walked around to hug her mum. “I’m sorry, Mum. I really am.”

“I know, honey. Everything will work out the way it’s meant for you. I’m sure of it,” Jean reassured.

Hermione nodded. “And I have the best support system to help get me through it.”


	23. Exhale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Romione - Shell Cottage

“R-Ron?” Hermione’s voice croaked. 

Her eyes opened and she tried to make sense of the darkness, unaware of her surroundings. Was she safe? Where were her friends? And why was she in so much pain?

“I’m right here,” came Ron’s voice from a few paces to her left. 

Instantly, she was relieved. She realized she was holding her breath and exhaled. “Where are we? Are we safe?” She reached up to feel around, her eyes finally starting to adjust.

“Yeah, we’re safe,” he said as he moved closer to her and hesitantly took her hand. “We’re at Bill and Fleur’s. It’s called Shell Cottage. Fleur’s been taking care of you. I was really worried.”

Hermione nodded. “I’m fine. At least, I think I’m fine. Everything hurts. B-but you’re here.” And that’s all that matters.

“I’m here,” he confirmed.

“C-could you please just hold me?” she asked before she lost the confidence. 

“Y-yeah. ‘Course,” she heard movement to her right, and tried to adjust herself to give him more room on the bed. “No, don’t try and move. I can fit.”

Ron gently sat next to her and slipped his arm around her shoulders. Things had been tense between them since he returned to the hunt, and for the first time, she let all of the animosity she’d been feeling go. She breathed in deeply and released all of the pain as she breathed out. 

“I’m so glad you’re okay,” she heard him say softly.

“And I’m glad you came back.” 

Hermione decided to take the chance and lean into his chest. She was rewarded by feeling Ron hold her tighter. Everything felt lighter somehow. Maybe, just maybe, they were finally starting to heal.


	24. Organization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Romione - DH

Organization  
Hermione was frantically organizing and reorganizing the piles of supplies and belongings that she knew would be needed on the hunt. Ever since Harry arrived at the Burrow, Mrs. Weasley had been doing her best to keep them busy and apart, so she was trying to make every planning moment count.

“Okay, I’m positive this system is going to work,” she said to Ron, who was lounging on his bed.

“You said that the last three times we’ve been through this,” Ron said lazily. 

“I’m serious this time. I’m going to pack it and be done with it. The wedding’s tomorrow, and I have a bad feeling.”

“It’ll be fine, Hermione, there’s plenty of security,” Ron tried to reassure her.

“Well, still. Can you hand me some of those piles?” she asked impatiently.

He looked over at her. “You’re going to fit them in that tiny little bag?”

She looked up at him. “Undetectable extension charm,” she muttered quietly.

Ron’s look of questioning quickly turned into awe. “Brilliant, you are,” he said as he began handing her things. 

She smiled as she stuffed the bag. This was what she loved most about Ron. his ability to fluster her one moment, and make her heart melt the next. She desperately wished she could find the courage to tell him how she felt, but with the war looming, it just didn’t seem like the right time.

Hermione began reflecting back to the previous year of Hogwarts and how mucked up everything had become. Just when she’d lost hope that they could ever recover from his relationship with Lavender, they were back to a time where it felt as if nothing had changed. They were finally at a point where they might emotionally be ready to let the other in, but instead they were readying to hunt Horcruxes.

She audibly sighed, not realizing it would gain his attention. “Everything all right?” he asked.

“Yes,’ she lied. No, actually. Why can’t you see that I’m right here and we’re alone. I wish you could read my mind and see that I’m begging you to kiss me! I didn’t actually need your help, I just wanted you closer to me. Her inner dialogue was running rampant.

“Doesn’t seem it,” he countered.

“I’m just—frustrated with life, I guess. Do you think this will ever end?” she asked him honestly.

“I hope so,” he answered simply.

“It’s mental, isn’t it?” Hermione asked. “People our age should be preparing for their futures, and here we are, just trying to survive. To help our best friend defeat an evil wizard.” Ron snorted at her words. “What? It’s true!”

“Sorry, I know it is. Was just thinking about what it must be like to know you have a future.”

Hermione paused and looked at him. “Don’t even say that.” Her voice was hushed.

“Don’t tell me you haven’t thought about the possibility of not making it out alive—”

“Of course I have! But I can still hope and—and dream,” she defended.

“You’re right.” Ron’s voice had changed from light hearted to serious.

Hermione desperately wished she knew what he was thinking. Sod all the organizing and packing, she didn’t want to guess anymore. She wanted to know. “If there was anything you wish you could have, even with everything going on, what would it be?” she asked him.

He was pensive at first, contemplating her question. She was giving up on him answering when he found her gaze and said, “I think you know.” Hermione felt her breath hitch at his words. “You?” he asked.

Without thinking, Hermione said, “I think you know, too.”

It’s you. It’s always been you.


	25. Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next Gen! Rose protecting Hugo at Hogwarts.

Rose noticed Hugo sitting alone at the Ravenclaw table. Ever since he started at Hogwarts, he seemed to keep to himself. When she asked him if he’d made any friends, he said yes, but breakfast seemed to find him on his own most of the time. She thought it’d be easier to keep an eye on him, but being in two separate houses was proving difficult, and Victoire had graduated last year, which meant they only had cousin Molly to feed her information.

She went back to her porridge in case Hugo caught her staring, but her ears perked up moments later when she noticed a group of Slytherins approach Hugo. Rose quickly pulled an extendable ear out of her pocket and stealthily tossed it near them, almost as if she was skipping a stone across the Great Hall’s floor.

“...Come on, Weasley,” one of the students was saying. “It’s tradition. The Ravenclaws are supposed to do the Slytherin homework. So where’s my charms essay?” Rose felt her face grow hot in anger.

“I didn’t do it,” Hugo said, looking up at them. 

Good! Rose thought.

“Sorry, I don’t think I heard you correctly. Did he just say he didn’t do my assignment?” The brute had turned to his friends who were shaking their heads with evil grins on their faces.

“Well, well, well. Looks like we’re going to have to use a little force with this nerd, aren’t we?”

Before Rose knew what was happening, she had appeared at her brother’s table. “Oi! Leave him alone!” she said.

“Aw, is your older sister here to save the day?”

“Don’t even start that rubbish with me. Maybe you should try doing your own work, or do you not have enough brain cells to understand what you’re being taught? Didn’t anyone tell you that you can’t get by here on magical ability alone?” Rose smirked as she watched stupid little git start blubbering like a fish out of water.

“Is everything alright here?” Scorpius and Albus had appeared beside Rose.

“Oh, good. Al, could you please explain to me why these first years seem to think they can make Ravenclaws do their work for them?”

Scorpius rolled his eyes. “Al, I told you we should have made a better effort in being nice to the first years.”

“You think being nice to us would make us want to hang around with you tossers?” One of the sidekicks asked.

“That’s why,” Al clarified.

“Rats. so much for this being the year we made more friends,” Scorpius said as he shook his head.

Rose’s wand was now out, and Al also drew his in solidarity. “You lot would do well to leave my cousin alone,” Al warned.

“Pfft, yeah right, like you’d actually do magic in front of all those teachers at the head table?”

Before Rose could stop herself, she shot a jelly legs jinx at them. She never could back down from a challenge.

“Looks like she just did!” Scorpius said, sounding impressed. 

“Miss Weasley!” she heard Professor Longbottom’s voice shout from across the hall. “A word, please,” he continued sternly when she flashed him a guilty smile.

The mismatched group watched the Slytherin first years hobble away as Hugo looked up at her.

“You really shouldn’t have,” he told her.

“It was worth it,” she said as she turned to go face her punishment. 

She knew she probably should have let Hugo handle it himself, and only intervene if he really needed her, but she couldn’t let that happen to her little brother. Next time she’d start letting him fight his own battles. Yeah, next time.


	26. Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weasley brother chat following the Battle of Hogwarts (Ron, Bill & George) Romione implied

Future. It was a word that Ron didn’t allow in his vocabulary over the past year. He was convinced he’d never have one, but now he did. Whether it was luck or a happy accident, he made it out alive. 

But Fred wouldn’t, the voice in the back of his mind taunted. A wave of grief washed over him as the reality hit that Fred’s future was taken from him. Any plans Fred made would never come to fruition.

Ron needed to get away from the commotion of the Great Hall. He felt bad slipping away, but he needed some air. His feet led him down corridors and up staircases so his mind didn’t have to contemplate where he was going. Eventually, he found himself at the top of the Astronomy Tower. His gaze drifted over the grounds as night was setting in once more. 

A mere twenty four hours ago they were making plans to fight, and now here they were, figuring out how to rebuild. Ron wasn’t sure how long he stood there, leaning over the balcony and basking in the silence. The solitude was interrupted by footsteps and Ron immediately reached for his wand out of habit. 

“It’s just me,” Bill’s voice echoed against the walls.

Ron turned to greet his brother with a nod. “Weren’t you supposed to return home?”

“Fleur and I decided we’d go back to the Burrow for a few days with everyone else once we know it’s safe. She agreed that Mum might be able to use the distraction of having all of us together.”

“You’re probably right.” Ron felt bad, but he wasn’t really in the mood to talk. He didn’t know what to say.

“Are you feeling alright?” Bill asked.

“I feel guilty,” Ron admitted. “Like it should have been me instead.”

Bill didn’t have to guess about what Ron was referring to. “Don't even say that. We all knew what we were signing up for when we walked through that door last night. Fred included.”

“It’s still not right.”

“No, it’s not, but we all knew Fred. He wouldn’t want us feeling guilty about his death. He’d want us to keep living, and to look after George. You know, so he doesn’t do anything stupid.”

Ron let out the tiniest of chuckles. “I think that might be the hardest part about all this.”

“Seeing George this broken or keeping him out of trouble?” Bill asked.

“Both, I think,” Ron answered honestly.

Bill nodded in agreement. “You know, I visited the family yesterday morning, after you lot left. I didn’t tell them what you were up to, but I told them I had a feeling something bad was coming. We all knew it was only a matter of time. I think that’s why Fred, George and Lee were at the ready with Potterwatch and we were all able to assemble so quickly.”

“Were they mad?” Ron asked.

“No, quite the opposite, actually. They were proud of you. Fred and George actually admitted they didn’t think they'd be able to last ten days out there like you three had. I didn’t tell them about what happened before Christmas, but after that we all talked about what plans we wanted to make if and when the war ended. Fred suggested we all promise that no matter what happened, we’d follow through on what we wanted to accomplish.”

Ron felt tears fill his eyes. “I’m sorry I couldn’t be there.”

“Everyone understood. Though, let’s maybe not bring up the Gringotts break-in to Mum. You could share them now, if you wanted,” Bill suggested.

“Share what?” Ron asked.

“Your plans. I know it’s not the whole family, but I’m here, and I’ll bet you anything Fred’s listening.”

Ron smiled. “I want to help things return to normal. Rebuild, and help Hermione find her family. And I think I still want to become an Auror.”

“And what about your plans with Hermione?” came George’s voice from the shadows.

“Oi, how long have you been standing there?” Ron questioned.

“Never mind that. Answer my question,” George waved him off.

“Well, she kissed me in the Room of Requirement, so I guess that means she fancies me, too—”

“You’re a buggering fool if you still don’t believe that,” George said, shaking his head.

“Well, if she’ll have me, I’d like to start a proper relationship with her,” Ron admitted. Bill was smirking and George actually managed a smile.

“It’s about time you two got sorted,” George said. Although, I guess I’ll be burying Fred with five galleons because it sounds like she made the first move.”

His words made Ron feel lighter somehow as he allowed a smile to graze his lips. It felt good to be making plans and to pave a path forward. “She’s it for me, you know,” he confessed to his brothers.

“We know,” Bill confirmed.

George laughed, on the other hand, but not because of Ron’s intentions or sincerity. “You know, I might just keep that gold after all, considering I bet that you two would get married someday. He reckoned she’d get sick of you.”

Ron shook his head. “Do I even want to know what other bets are out on me?”

He probably should have been concerned at the burst of laughter that erupted from both Bill and George, but he didn’t let it bother him. Even though he wasn’t going to hear Fred’s voice anymore, or see him walk through a door, Ron knew he was still there, and this moment proved it.


	27. Adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jily Proposal Fic

“Where are we going?” Lily said with child-like laughter as James was pulling her down the streets of London.

“You’ll see! We’re almost there,” James said with a grin on his face.

James was taking Lily to a muggle fun fair. They’d been dating for about a year now, but most of that time was spent during their seventh year at Hogwarts. Now that they’d graduated, he could finally take her on dates that weren’t in Hogsmeade. 

He wanted to learn more about muggle ways, and show Lily that her life and experiences in the muggle world were just as important as those in the magical world. James was determined to show her that he loved and accepted all of her no matter what. Especially since people were becoming colder towards her as Voldemort’s power grew.

“Ah, here we are!” He said as they came up to the entrance of the fun fair in downtown London.

“I haven’t been to one of these since I was young!” Lily said with a wide grin on her face. “How did you even know about these?”

“Sirius helped me. He remembered coming across them now and then when he’d escape Grimmauld Place on summer evenings. I thought it might be fun to check one out; see what all the fuss is for.” 

“Well, what are we waiting for?” Lily said as they switched roles and she pulled him toward the admission booth.

Lily’s excitement was contagious as they weaved their way in between the crowds of people. James could see how this was popular , even if he didn’t have the damnedest idea of how anything worked. He was glad Remus had reminded him to transfer his gold to muggle money, as they spent a fair share on games that included the ring toss. James made a valiant effort to win Lily one of the giant stuffed animals, but only managed to secure a tiny plush bear that he was pretty sure could fit in his back pocket. 

They transitioned over to the rides next. “Why does everything have to spin?” James asked her as he noticed a common theme among the rides.

“I don’t know. It’s not something I’ve given much thought,,” Lily said as she looked around. The bumper cars don’t spin!” Lily said as she dragged him in line for that next.

After they exhausted most of their tickets on the rides that looked least likely to break down while they rode them, James and Lily moved onto the food. James was blown away by the options. Lily insisted they get burgers and chips before splitting a waffle with ice cream and some candy floss.

“Why did you let me eat so much?” Lily complained as they were meandering down the midway.

James laughed, “You were the one who insisted on ordering all of it! Don’t try and blame that on me.”

“Fair enough,” she said with a smile. “Is there anything else you wanted to do?”

“What about the ferris wheel?” James suggested.

“You mean the one we were placing bets on when it would break down?” Lily asked as she raised an eyebrow at him.

“Yes, but we have magic on our side if something does happen,” James leaned in and whispered in her ear. Lily still looked wary. “Come on, Lils, it’ll also use up the last of our tickets.”

“Fine,” Lily said in a voice that reminded James of their pre-dating days.

Everything was running smoothly as they got in line and boarded their cart. The giant wheel spun around a few times before it stopped when they were at the top of the ride. 

“Lily,” James said as he turned towards her. 

“Hmmm,” she responded, still gazing at the view before them.

“I—” James started, but then he paused. He rarely got nervous, but right now, he could practically feel his heart pounding out of his chest as he tried to stop his leg from shaking.

“You aren’t nervous, are you? We won’t get stuck,” she said through a chuckle.

“What? No, I—oh, sod it,” he said as he reached into his pocket for the small box.  
“James,” Lily said through a sharp inhale. “What is that?”

“Lils, I know this seems like maybe we’re moving too fast, but just hear me out, okay? Every day since I met you, my life’s felt like an adventure. There’s never been a dull moment, and I love how you can put me in my place and keep me guessing at the same time. I know that things are uncertain because of You Know Who and the war, but I know that no matter what, I want you there beside me. So, despite knowing there’s a good possibility you might say no, since it took two years to get you on a date, will you marry me?”

James opened the box and looked up at her. He was half expecting her to have some witty remark. To his amazement, though, her eyes were glistening with tears and her face wore an expression of shock as her head was moving up and down ever so slightly.

“Is that what I think it is? Are you saying—”

“Yes!” she said, her voice slightly higher than normal.

“R-really?” James asked in astonishment.

“Yes, I will marry you, you dolt!” Lily said as her face broke into a wide smile. 

James swiftly took the ring out of the box and placed it on her finger. He leaned in to kiss her just as the ride began moving again.

“I had no idea,” she said when they finally broke apart.

“Well, that was the plan, wasn’t it?” James said with a smirk.

The ferris wheel slowed to a stop and they disembarked and walked down the exit aisle. When Lily looked up, she saw Marlene, Sirius, Remus and Peter waiting anxiously across the path.

“Well?” they asked impatiently.

Before Lily could even hold up her left hand, James shouted, “After six years of pestering and one year of dating, I am going to marry Lily Evans!”

There were cheers and shouts and Lily and James were soon wrapped in a bear hug by their friends. It was the perfect end to a perfect date.


	28. Habit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Romione 6th Year HBP

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dialogue between * is taken from the books. I do not own HP

*“I love you, Hermione,” said Ron, sinking back, rubbing his eyes wearily.

Hermione turned faintly pink, but merely said, “Don’t let Lavender hear you saying that.”

“I won’t,” said Ron into his hands. “Or maybe I will . . . then she’ll ditch me . . .”*

Hermione tried to keep her focus on fixing Ron’s essay and not fixating on his words as she chewed her quill. It was a bad habit and she knew it, but no matter how hard she tried to stop, the worse it got.

It started with pencils in early primary school and progressed to pen caps around the time she turned eight. When she transferred to Hogwarts, naturally the habit switched to quills as well.

Now, she was chewing on the quill to prevent her nervous excitement from escaping her body. Ron had said ‘I love you, Hermione.’ The logical side of her was trying to remind herself that it was only because she was fixing his essay. But there was another part of her that thought maybe he meant it as more than that.

After all, it was lining up with everything else he was saying. He wanted to ditch Lavender, and he seemed much happier now that they were on speaking terms again. At least that’s what Harry implied. She was preventing herself from believing it. Their friendship was still on the mend, and it’d take a lot longer to let him in again.

Hermione shook the thoughts from her head and focused on finishing his essay. She handed it to him and excused herself for the night. She headed upstairs, but instead of entering the dorm, she went straight for the loo instead. After ensuring she was alone she locked and put a silencing charm on the door before setting her bag down.

She rarely engaged in the frivolity that Lavender and Parvati did when it came to boys, but she allowed herself this one rare moment. She’d resolved to give herself ten seconds of believing that Ron meant it. That he actually loved her and there could be a future for them sometime soon. All of the energy and excitement she’d been bottling up since hearing those four words roll off his tongue finally had a chance to break free. 

Hermione jumped up and down and shook out the energy with her arms flailing like a crazy person. At least she was sure that’s what anyone would think if they happened to witness her right now. Once her energy was expelled and her ten seconds were up, she sat on the bench and stared into the mirror. A smile was plastered on her face, and she was sure it wouldn’t be going away anytime soon.

Maybe not all hope was lost after all.


	29. Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Romione - NSFW

They were making their Prefect rounds, just like any other shift they’d been scheduled. The only difference was that things seemed to be moving a lot faster than normal and it almost felt like they were gliding along the corridors instead of walking.

“Do you know how many places we have to check on each round?” 

“Yeah, Hermione, I was in the meeting with you on the Express. I know you probably don’t think so, but I was paying attention,” Ron retorted.

“Well, it’s fascinating, isn’t it? What students will do to get some time alone?” she continued, almost as if she hadn’t heard him.

“Er, yeah, I guess.”

They were finishing the end of their rounds now, up on the seventh floor. It was still early in the year, as term had only just begun, so the corridors were deserted. 

“Hermione, shouldn’t we get back?” Ron asked as he watched her pacing in the same spot.

It was one of those moments where Hermione had gotten lost in her own thoughts, and he knew she didn’t hear him. 

“I wonder what it would be like to sneak around like all those other couples, don’t you?” she asked, half to herself, half to him.

As she said it, a door appeared. 

“W-what?” Ron asked, completely bewildered.

“Don’t you want to see what all the fuss is about?” she asked him nervously. “F-for research, of course.”

“I, er, yeah, I guess,” Ron agreed, his heart beating out of his chest.

Hermione reached out her hand to take his as she led him through the door. The room was smaller than a classroom, but it mimicked one. He followed as she walked over to one of the tables and leaned against it, pulling him close to her.  
“Do you think it’s the thrill?” she asked through innocent eyes. “It feels rather thrilling to me…” she bit her bottom lip as she allowed her sentence to trail off.

“Yeah,” Ron heard his voice say. 

“It might be even more thrilling if we—” she started to say as she looked up at him through her lashes. 

The look on her face was coy and so un-Hermione like. He could practically feel the desire flowing off of her and it was about to do him in. “Only if you want to,” his voice sounded raspy in his throat. He had to be sure.

“Isn’t it obvious, Ron? D-don’t you want this, too?”

Ron stopped hesitating once he heard the trepidation in her voice. Bloody fucking hell, of course he wanted this! His hands reached up to cup her face as he leaned down, allowing his lips to meet hers. What started out as soft and sweet quickly transformed to a heated passion full of want and desire.

He became braver as he felt her hands grab his robes and pull him closer, practically knocking them both over so they were laying on the table. Their hands began roaming and clothes were being shed. If they were to get caught, they’d probably lose their titles as Gryffindor Prefects, but Ron didn’t care in the slightest.

Their hands and lips were exploring each other in ways that felt so natural, and Ron thought he was going to combust as he felt Hermione’s hand wrap around his cock.

“Fuck…” he moaned as his own fingers slipped inside her.

He heard a gasp escape her lips as she said, “R-Ron, I want…”

“What do you want, Hermione? Tell me,” Ron coaxed as he kissed the soft spot on her neck that made her shiver.

“Y-you,” she said as she opened her eyes and looked down at the short distance that separated them.

“You’re sure?” he asked, pulling away from her neck to look her in the eyes.

“Very sure,” she said as she pulled him closer.

He didn’t waste another second as he guided his length into her center. She gasped loudly, but motioned for him to keep going. For his first time, he seemed to exude a lot of confidence and knew exactly what to do to please them both. 

Ron thrust into her slowly and steadily at first, but soon picked up the pace. He was urged on by Hermione’s moans and her fingers raking up and down his back. His lips travelled all around her body, unable to pick one spot to be satisfied with. 

It didn’t take long before he felt himself readying to explode inside her, urged on by her moans and screams. His thrusting became more erratic. 

“Fuck, Ron, I’m so close! Now! Please,” Hermione begged him.

He was so close, only a few more thrusts, and then—THUD. It felt like he’d just bashed his head against something, but nothing was there.

Ron’s eyelids tore open, bringing him back into consciousness as he felt himself thrusting and thrashing in his four poster bed. His breathing was heavy and his erection was hard and painful. Grabbing his wand, he cast a silencing charm around his curtains before throwing his head back against the pillow in frustration. He had things to take care of now thanks to that damn dream. 

He closed his eyes and began his wank. Images of Hermione flooded his system. It’s only because of the dream, he told himself, even though he knew full well that wasn’t true. This had been happening for the better part of a year, just with different scenarios. And the star of those dreams was always Hermione. 

Ron knew it was mental, but he couldn’t bring himself to stop. There was something about her that was different. She was special to him, and in more ways than just his best friend, but fucked if he knew what to do about it. He imagined how her naked body looked like in his dream just moments ago, and how it might feel against him, which drew him over the edge. 

Even as he came down off his high, the images of Hermione remained vividly in his mind. He had no idea what to do about them. What would happen if he was having another dream and he accidentally said her name in his sleep? What if she ever found out? She’d probably be so disgusted with him, to the point of not wanting to be friends anymore.

One thing was clear to Ron as he tried to fall back asleep. He needed to get this under control. These dreams about his best friend needed to stop.


	30. Sunshine

Ron and Hermione were basking in the late summer sunshine. It was a beautiful, carefree day, and anyone would be hard pressed to be in a sour mood. Well, except for Ron. And Hermione was not interested in dealing with his moodiness. Especially because of the trivial reasoning behind it.

“You’ve got to stop this,” she said with a sigh.

“She’s my sister, Hermione,” Ron grumbled next to her.

“And she’s of age.”

“So? Don’t you think Harry’s taking advantage of her?” 

Hermione laughed derisively as he was grasping at straws with his ridiculous reasoning. “No more than you are taking advantage of me,” she said as she leaned in and bumped his shoulder.

“That’s not—”

“Oh, but it is. You’re being hypocritical and sexist. You know for a fact that they are just as serious as we are, and that Harry would never do anything to hurt Ginny.”

“He ditched her once, who’s to say he won’t do it again?”

“Are you hearing yourself right now? You’re talking about your best friend, come off it. You know he did it to be chivalrous and self sacrificing. Just think of it as them making up for lost time. Kind of like us,” Hermione reasoned as she flashed him a smile.

“I still don’t like it,” “Ron said.

“And you don’t have to. Just don’t focus on it,” Hermione suggested. “I’m sure they don’t focus on what we do behind closed doors.”

Ron finally cracked a smile. “Well, Harry doesn’t have to since he can’t seem to stop walking in on it.”

“All the more reason for you to stay on top,” Hermione joked.

“Sorry I’ve let it bother me so much,” Ron muttered.

“It’s fine. I’m sure it must be weird. Can we enjoy this beautiful day now? Are you done sulking?”

“That depends on what you mean by enjoying the day..” Ron said as he waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Hermione smirked. “I can think of a few things that might entail exposed skins and sunburns in uncomfortable places later on.”

“What are we waiting for?” Ron said, pulling her Hermione to her feet as they disappeared into the orchard.


	31. Glow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Romione AU - GOF Yule Ball!

Hermione twirled around in the soft glow of the candlelight in the dormitory. The periwinkle blue dress glittered as the light caught the sparkles that were laid within the fabric. Lavender was a lifesaver in helping her tame her hair and adding just the right amount of makeup to accentuate her features.

She looked nothing like her day to day self, but she didn’t mind. This was a special occasion, and for the first time in her fifteen years, she wanted to prove that she was indeed a girl. Hermione had been head over heels when Ron asked her to the Yule Ball. Of course, she couldn’t tell if it was a pity invitation or the easy way out to go with a friend. 

She’d been nursing the feeling of fancying him for quite some time, but wasn’t sure if he felt the same way. Sure, he’d invited her to stay at his house over the summer. That had to mean something, right? Hermione desperately wanted him to see her as a girl instead of one of his friends, and if tonight didn’t do that, she was resolving to forget any hope that something more could happen between them.

It was almost time to go. Lavender and Parvati left about fifteen minutes ago, but Hermione was stalling. She was more nervous than she’d ever been before, and her feet felt like lead in the delicate heels she was wearing. It’s now or never, she thought as she made her way to the stairwell.

~o~

“Harry, you’re a lifesaver,” Ron said as he gave himself another once over in the mirror. “How’d you know I needed these?”

“Ginny may have tipped me off about what the ones your mum sent. No one deserves to wear something that ancient and dreadful.”

“Well, thanks, I owe you one,” Ron said gratefully. 

“No, you don’t. It was a Christmas gift,” Harry insisted, but Ron waved him off.  
Ron was wearing dress robes the shade of deep navy blue. It complemented his flaming red hair nicely and brought out his blue eyes, not that he was overly concerned about that. He was excited to have something new that he could call his own. Not to mention they actually fit!

At least Hermione won’t be embarrassed as my date now I’m wearing these, he thought. Date. The word rang in his mind as he extinguished the glow of the candle with his wand. He needed to get to the common room to meet her. 

Ron wasn’t sure what possessed him to ask her that day in the library. It was probably because Viktor Krum had been lurking in the shadows and he wanted to protect her from the Quidditch star’s potential charm. She didn’t need to be involved with a bloke who was three years older. Yeah, that was it. He was being protective, not jealous. 

Besides, they’d have fun together. They were friends, and there wouldn’t be as much pressure when it came to dancing and whatever else you were supposed to do at a ball. But then why was his stomach in knots and his heart fluttering uncontrollably? They were just friends. Best friends. Right?

Ginny was already waiting for Harry in the common room, but Hermione wasn’t there yet. Ron checked his watch. 

“Any sign of her?” he asked his sister.

“Not yet,” Ginny said as she shook her head.

“Maybe you could go up and check on her?” 

He was getting nervous. She was never late. What if she found out about the old robes and decided she didn’t want to go with him, after all?

“She’ll be here, don’t worry,” Ginny reassured him.

Sure enough, they heard movement coming from the girl’s staircase seconds later, and Hermione emerged. At least, he thought it was Hermione. She looked so unlike herself, yet he knew it was unmistakably her. He felt his mouth open against his control. She was stunning. 

“Wow, you look great, Hermione! We’ll, er, meet you both downstairs,” Harry said quickly as he escorted Ginny through the portrait hole.

Hermione walked over to Ron. He knew he needed to say something, but he couldn’t find the words.

“Your robes look nice,” she offered. “They really bring out your eyes,” she added as her cheeks tinged pink.

“You, you look—wow,” was all Ron could manage.

Hermione smiled as she looked up at him shyly. “I’ll take that as a compliment, then? I know it’s probably too much, but—”

“No!” Ron cut her off. “Not at all. I mean, not that you need to look like that all the time. You look great every day! It’s just—” He had no idea what he was trying to say, and he felt like he was only making it worse.

“You do?” she asked.

“Well, yeah. You don’t need to do all this extra stuff to prove a point. Those Slytherin prats don’t know what they’re talking about anyways,” Ron said. 

His ears were on fire, but he was proud of himself for admitting that to her after he saw the smile grow into a wide grin on her face. “Er, shall we go, then?” he asked, holding out his arm awkwardly for her. That’s what he was supposed to do, right?

She nodded as she laced her arm in his and they made their way down to the Great Hall.

~o~

The night flew by in an absolute whir. They’d received so many compliments, and Hermione was simply glowing from all the positive attention. Even though other blokes had come and asked her to dance, she’d remained faithful to Ron the entire evening. 

It turned out that Ron wasn’t as bad a dancer as he thought he was. Either that, or Hermione was just being nice. They were one of the last couples on the dance floor when the Weird Sisters played their last song. Ron and Hermione reluctantly left when it was over and headed back up to the Common Room. Most everyone else had already gone to bed, so it was quite empty by the time they’d returned.

“I had a really great time tonight. Thank you for asking me,” Hermione said as they stood awkwardly, neither really knowing how to say goodnight.

“I did, too,” Ron said through his lopsided grin. “So…”

“We should probably get to bed,” Hermione offered, though neither moved.

Suddenly, there was a tinkling sound, and they both looked up to see magical mistletoe hanging above their heads. The candlelight in the room seemed to dim as well. If Ron was being honest with himself, a part of him wanted to kiss her all night, but he wasn’t sure how or when. Now, it looked like fate was trying to tell him he should.  
He looked at Hermione, who was watching him carefully and almost...expectantly? Her eyes glanced down at his as she bit her lip softly before looking back up at him. This was the moment, Ron thought, as he steeled himself to make the move.

He leaned in gently, placing his hands tentatively on her waist. Her eyes fluttered shut and his followed as he felt his lips connect with hers. They felt soft against his as he pressed into her more. Ron was pretty sure she was kissing him back as her arms wrapped around his shoulders.

As far as a first kiss went, it was perfect. Nothing like the horror stories the twins told him. He pulled away after what simultaneously seemed like hours and also seconds. Ron was sure the blush on her cheeks matched the scarlet of his ears as they both managed a smile. Neither wanted to move.

Finally, it was Hermione who pulled away first. “Goodnight, Ron,” she said. 

He watched her walk away in frozen silence. She stopped briefly when she got to the staircase and turned back toward him. She looked as if she were steeling herself to say something.

“I—I hope you still feel the same way when I’m back to looking like myself again tomorrow.”

Before he could respond, she’d disappeared up the stairs. He couldn’t stop the goofy grin that spread across his face as he collapsed on a nearby sofa. “Of course I’ll feel the same way! Is she bloody mental?” he said to himself as he punched the air. Sure, things would be different now, but he knew deep down that it was going to be a good thing. A very, very good thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for tagging along this fun one shot monthly challenge!


End file.
